The Dark elf kitsune Empress
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: Takes place during the Chunin exams Orochimaru hits Naruko's seal with the five element seal to disrupt the seal and her chakra but what happens when Orochimaru wakes up Naruko's descendant who so happened to be Origa of Discordia. Harem Goddess Origa/ Futa Origa. konoha bashing etc.
1. chapter 1

**An: Hey Hey reader's new Fanfiction I created another Naruto x Kuroinu I'm sure you'll like this in this fanfic Naruto is a girl known as Naruko and she is the descendant of Origa of Discordia so Yes Naruko will most likely become Origa of Discordia, There will be a female harem, Futa Origa plus I'm making her a goddess with chakra chains and rinnegan, crossovers will be added I'm not going to hint the crossovers you'll see what they are this takes place in the Chunin exams I originally wanted it to take place in the wave arc but thought it would make sense if I did the Chunin exam arc. Goddess/ Futa Origa, Large harem, Konoha bashing, Jiraiya bashing team 7 bashing and Hiruzen bashing... So enjoy the chapter.** Chapter 1: Awakening of the Dark elf queen

( Konoha Forest of death)

Deep inside a forest that has a bloody history for the Shinobi of konoha, of being a place where abnormal animals, insects and possibly even minor demons make their residence. Genin hopefuls from all across the elemental nations were being pitted against each other in a competition of cunning, skill, and survival for a chance of being promoted through ranks. not to mention bring honor and prestige to their home village in the bi-annual Chunin exams. All of the other villages including a reluctant kumo had sent genin teams to to compete, there were even smaller villages as well. Because Konoha was playing host to the exams this year they too had genin teams eagerly trying to prove their mettle and hopefully get a promotion to Chunin rank, one such team was a genin cell of squad 7. Sakura Haruno who is named kunoichi of the year at the academy, Uchiha Sasuke the rookie of the year in this year's graduating class and one of the two survivors of the grisly fabled uchiha massacre, and Uzumaki Naruko the known deadlast at the academy and jinchuriki of the famed kitsune Kyuubi no Yoko found themselves facing an opponent that was their toughest to date following their disastrous C-rank mission in Wave.

" So the Kyuubi-Brat has learned to access her tenant's chakra. well I can't have that, She could be a problem to my plans if left alone... well I'll fix that" The female kusa nin mused as she held Naruko airborne with her extremely long tongue and made handsigns as her Target struggled.

" Let me go you freak! or I'll rip your tongue from your skull!" The blonde twelve year old threatened as she thrashed to get free while the Kyuubi's chakra flooded his system right this moment.

" Don't worry I'll release you soon enough, after I've made sure you're out of the picture. Five element seal!" The woman chuckled as her fingers lit up with a bluish flame before she thrust them into the seal on Naruko's stomach.

" AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruko gasped as she felt her chakra fade away as pain like she never felt before racked every inch of her body with unrelenting force, soon enough she couldn't hold out much longer and gave way to the sweet embrace of darkness.

( Within Naruko's seal)

The Kyuubi sat behind her cage with murderous rage at being stuck with such a weak jailer and the yondaime Hokage for being the one to put her in here. as she huffed in annoyance at watching those same bars again everything went completely black.

 **" Well this is a surprise I can't feed the pitiful kit anymore chakra."** **Kyuubi mumbled as she shifted to lay better as suddenly it was becoming very sleepy very fast. _" That gaki better live, enjoy living to much even if it's inside this damned seal..."_ Those were kyuubi's last thoughts.**

Naruko just laid there looking lifeless as Orochimaru chased after her team mates her vision was blurry she needed to fight to live but her body wouldn't listen to her... she felt darkness take her away.

That was until she heard a voice.

" Is this what has become of me? a worthless human, and an incompetent one at that. How far have I really fallen?" Said a calm cold voice said from just in front of her it was so close Naruko snapped opened her eyes had to open to find this new person that could help her.

But to Naruko's surprise this new person who was insulting her just now was clearly Dark skinned beautiful woman with some kind of staff she had Amber eyes with long black hair that reached to her hips she was tall and had pointy ears. She had a crown on her head and some purple like lingerie outfit that revealed almost her skin and body with a cape on her.

Naruko just stared wide eyed looking at the tall dark skinned woman who was sneering at her.

" I can't believe the Kami and Celestine would dare insult me like this. it was probably a practical joke, making me the mistress of darkness look like a fool... what is your name young girl?" The Woman demanded calm and coldly with authority.

" I-I am Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko answered as best as she could with the woman narrowing her eyes at Naruko.

" I am Origa of Discordia queen of the dark elves Queen of land of Eostia, and you young Naruko Uzumaki you are my reincarnation.. as such you will cease that foolish and detestable act of life now." Origa said with her eyes hardened as she pointed her scepter at Naruko.

" Listen here Origa I don't know what your talking about or what reincarnation is but no one treats me like trash!" Naruko said with Origa glaring.

" You're a fool to believe these so called humans will give you attention and for living among them as such plus they held you back" Countered Origa calmly though she was very displeased and furious with how kami and Celestine punished her by giving her a idiot Reincarnation.

" What the Hell are you talking about!?" Naruko yelled in confusion with Origa face palming letting out an irritating sigh.

" You've allowed those pitiful humans of this era turn you into a incompetent moron that knows little to nothing without their help. You're weak and pitiful as my reincarnation so much that it disgusts me but no more... I will change that!" Origa snapped as Naruko flinched back at origa's cold stare and the anger she was speaking in.

" Please explain what do you mean?" Naruko asked her voice was a whisper as she lowered her head, She has always been called an idiot, weak even pitiful these words Origa said were starting to open her eyes.

Origa raised her scepter aiming it at Naruko from across the way and Naruko stood on guard in case Origa were to attack as a shroud of darkness clouded Naruko and was consuming her.

" It will take far to long to tell you... So you'll have to remember and relive!!" Said Origa as darkness completely took over Naruko's being.

In the cloud of darkness Naruko saw it all: From beginning to ending her entire life... until the point of Origa's darkness she watched her life in third person view. As she saw her birth from her mother who was named Kushina Uzumaki the nidame jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. then she saw her father who so happened to be the fourth hokage, As he fought the masked man who had a Sharingan and caused the masked man to flee but still had summoned the Kyuubi controlling it to destroy Konoha, However her father battled the Kyuubi down to his last second Life. She watched her parents both protect her from the kyuubi's claw that was meant herself but her parents jumped in front of it to be impaled.. much to her shock she heard her parents say their last words before they died and how much they loved her... All this time she thought she never had parents the third Hokage lied to her... she has asked him did she had any parents and he straight out lied to her face. Then she saw her growing up alone she saw her 4 year old self getting thrown out the orphanage and at the age of 6 she has her own apartment then all the beatings and murder attempts the villagers did upon her she saw all of that. She dropped to the floor crying as the darkness faded returning her to the same spot she was at in front of Origa.

" Now I understand everything... I am such an idiot..." She mumbled with Origa nodding.

" Yes but that will stop today No, In fact right _now!_ " Origa said harshly with her gaze on Naruko.

" You were a fool for wanting these pitiful humans to give you attention and acknowledgement using ridiculous jokes and pranks when you could had focused on gaining it through your power, intelligence, nobility and most of all respect." Origa berated Naruko as she looked down.

" Stop crying and rise up... it's time we fix this we have much to do..." Origa said walking towards the kyuubi's cage with Naruko slowly following her.

 **" So at long last the dark elf queen graces me with her presence... once I am free she will be nothing more than a blood stain on the ground" Kyuubi snarled looking at the dark elf queen who looked unfazed.**

" Be silent fox demon I'll deal with you in a moment" Origa said turning her attention back at Naruko with Kyuubi hissing.

" What now?" Asked Naruko.

" Come here..." Origa said in a calm tone with a hand beckoning motion as Naruko stepped forward.

" Naruko Uzumaki from this day forward you will be like me you will have all of my intelligence, my powers, skills, spells ,my appearance and my memories..." Origa said shocking Naruko.

" How will I have all of that?" Asked Naruko with Origa sighing.

" I will cast this spell that will merge our souls together as one... once the transformation is complete we together will complete our conquest" Origa said confusing Naruko.

" What conquest?" She asked

" Thousands of years ago before The ninja era had came... there has been a war between Humans and Monsters... Us dark elves were the higher race... I dreamed of becoming empress of the lands... and wanted to achieve power and greatness... to become a goddess like no other... since my counterpart Celestine had been a goddess and didn't want to be a ruler she herself was a princess Knight as I was a queen" Origa explained on how Her and Celestine were Enemies/ Rivals and fought in wars battling each other then came volt who wanted to enslave all women making them sex slaves which disgusted the dark elf queen. Origa narrowed her eyes at the thought of what volt planned to do as she wasted no time in killing the man she didn't need his help or alliance to defeat Celestine although she never did trust him after she killed volt she controlled her monsters to kill his men and wiped out his forces.

" Although Naruko since I couldn't complete my conquest and dream I believe you will fulfill my conquest to become what I could not be..." Origa stated with Naruko widening her eyes.

" And as for you demon fox..." Origa said turning to Kyuubi

 **" What is it?" Kyuubi said in a annoyed tone looking at Origa**

You will help Naruko finish what I started or else I will cast a curse on your pathetic life" Origa said in a dark voice which put Naruko on edge with Kyuubi laughing as if Origa told a joke.

 **" Why would I want to waste my time being with the brat all i wan-" Kyuubi said as Origa interrupted her.**

" Freedom?" Origa said with her gaze never leaving as Kyuubi growled

 **" What are you implying you witch?" Kyuubi asked narrowing her eyes at the dark elf queen.**

" Once Me and Naruko merge I will cast a spell to free you" Origa said with Kyuubi widening her red eye before narrowing.

 **" And why would you do that to me? I could turn on the you the moment I'm set free." Kyuubi asked.**

" Oh even if I free you... my spell will bind you to Naruko she is yours to control you will be her maiden" Origa said with Kyuubi growling

 **" Like hell I will be binded to that brat and let her enslave me!" Kyuubi roared.**

" You will do this... this is the only chance you get to be free but you will binded to Naruko it's either be stuck in that cage or freedom.. the choice is yours... what's it going to be?" Asked Origa narrowing her eyes at Kyuubi who growled thinking it over.

 **" Fine... I accept" Kyuubi grumbled.**

" Wise decision..." Origa said turning towards Naruko now.

" Are you ready Naruko?" Origa said with Naruko looking at her.

" Yes I am ready I will finish what you started and complete your dream to become Empress!" Naruko said with determination as Origa showed a smile as she tapped her scepter on the ground hard causing a whirlpool of darkness to appear as she grabbed hold of Naruko as the darkness swallowed up both Origa and Naruko.

 ** _" Things have now gotten interesting..."_ Thought Kyuubi who saw the darkness become a sea and also swallowed up the cage she was in, in the process of the seal on the cage entrance to open as the darkness swallowed up Kyuubi taking her with Naruko and Origa.**

( In reality)

Out of no where a tower of darkness lit up from the forest of death as the tower became a vortex of darkness much to the shock of those who were in the forest saw this with wide eyes.

 _" What power is this?"_ Thought Kabuto who saw the tower of darkness

As every genin that were watching didn't know what was about to happen.

 _" What the hell is that!?"_ Thought Anko who was running through the forest to go after a certain snake sannin who was seen in the forest.

Sakura who was kneeled down to Sasuke looked up seeing the tower of darkness with fear in her eyes as Orochimaru who had just got done injecting Sasuke Uchiha with the curse seal was also looking at the tower of darkness with wide eyes and a little hint of fear.

 _" What on kami is that!?"_ Thought Orochimaru who looked amazed by this.

The tower of darkness began to drop and drop fading away and released a tall dark skinned woman who was naked she had long black hair.. with streaks of red and blonde in her hair that reached to her hips, she opened her eyes which showed they are Amber color and had a tattoo down her abdomen and pointed ears, as she stood up raising her arm out summoning her scepter before tapping it down on the ground with magic appearing clothing the dark skinned woman.

She wore black Anbu pants that were tight hugging her curvy hips, wearing black Anbu shoes as for top wear she wore fishnet shirt that and mesh armor that covered her large DD cups wearing black fingerless gloves.

The Dark skinned woman breathed as she had a dark smirk on her face.

" I am reborn at last Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki will rule the elemental nations!" Declared Origa while a orange mini 9 tailed fox leaped by Origa looking up at the reborn dark elf queen.

" Let us go Kyuubi we have much to do... I will not fail my ancestor..." Origa said as Kyuubi yipped with the two leaving in a flash of black.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Tell me what you think? there will be a harem and some crossovers you will see in this story until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I hear you guys are pretty hyped on the new story I created well glad you love it. I won't reveal the harem or crossovers yet I want it to be a surprise alright? so enjoy this new chapter im not going to say much and to Kashou-sama I didn't want to show any implied rape scene of Naruko and Origa's back story I thought it would piss off the reader's so that's why I didn't show any rape though I did implied on how volt wanted to enslave women that's the only thing I implied. Not that I like rape but thought I'd change Origa's fate of becoming a sex slave which didn't happen maybe I'll show how Origa died and how Naruko became her reincarnation. If you guys got any questions feel free to pm me or say it in reviews and I'll read it.. And yes I do requests you can ask me for some but just so you know I might not fulfill some of them. Now time to start the chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Dark Elf Queen makes her move.

Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki was in a black flash with Kyuubi following her who was now the size of a lion as they jumped from tree to tree before stopping at a tree branch observing a Kusa team and iwa team closing in.

" Where have my team gotten too?" pondered Origa with Kyuubi looking at her.

" I have their scent they went straight ahead.." Kyuubi said as she sniffed the air and snarled.

" What's wrong?" Origa asked

" The scent of snakes... two scents of snakes to be exact" Kyuubi said with Origa frowning

" Orochimaru... and Anko... how far are they?" Origa asked

" Not too far from here.. " Kyuubi said with Origa frowning.

" I will deal with Orochimaru and save Anko I want you to kill a few minor teams take their scrolls and bring them to me their head bands too but leave Suna, Konoha and sound alone... understand?" Origa said transforming her scepter into a dark steel scythe as Kyuubi nodded as the dark elf queen Left in a black flash while Kyuubi stalked off on the genin teams.

( With Origa)

" My my you've gotten stronger Anko-chan. I'm impressed, still you can never defeat me, as I taught you everything you knew and yet it's not everything I know!" Said Orochimaru in his usual taunting fashion.

" Just you wait bastard. I will rip your guts out and then stuff them down your throat!" threatened Anko while he former master laughed kicking the woman in a nearby tree.

She coughed and looked at her former sensei with a scowl.

" So hostile. So bloodthirsty. I'm going to miss that about you after I kill you... this is goodbye Anko-chan!" Orochimaru said going to strike his former student with a kunai she had but before he could a zap of lightning struck him sending him to a tree.

" Don't count on it" Said Origa who walked out the bushes holding her scythe.

Orochimaru cringed when he felt the lightning looking at the dark elf woman while Anko stood there with wide eyes glancing at the woman in front of her as she blushed.

 _" Who the hell is she!?"_ Thought Anko

" Who are you?" Asked Orochimaru who flinched getting up that lightning was powerful when it hit him.

" I am your Grim reaper..." Origa said whirling her scythe lunging at Orochimaru who widened his eyes in fear he did the substitution Jutsu to avoid her scythe blade.

She turned around seeing him standing regurgitating his sword.

" I don't know who you are but this is a fight I have to enjoy" Orochimaru said lunging forward as Origa jumped forward clashing him with her scythe.

Tell me are you a Konoha Shinobi?" Asked Orochimaru putting pressure on Origa's scythe as she put pressure on hers.

" I am a Konoha Shinobi for now" Said Origa who kicked Orochimaru and attempted to behead him with her scythe with Orochimaru frowning at what she said as he dashed forward to slice her but she blocked him and hit his face with a palm sending him to a rock.

" Just who is she and what power does she wield!?" Thought Orochimaru who looked at his opponent with calculating eyes.

 _" This is crazy! who is this woman!"_ Thought Anko who was watching.

" Are you finished Orochimaru? I got things to do" Taunted Origa narrowing her eyes at him.

" I am far from done you witch!" He exclaimed as he extended his neck " I sense power into you! I should make you my vessel!" He declared opening his mouth to bite her neck but in a instant she vanished in a flash of black and was behind the sannin imbued lightning into her scythe and wasted no time in beheading him.

" I don't need your disgusting curse seal" She said looking at his beheaded body which turned to mud confirming this was a mud clone.

" _So he wasn't here at all he just sent a mud clone..."_ Mused Origa in thought frowning as she turned to leave.

" Hey!" Shouted Anko as Origa stopped and turned to her.

" Your coming with me! bringing you to the Hokage for information!" Anko said approaching to Origa

" I think not Anko-chan" Origa said vanishing in a flash of black shocking the special jonin

" Time to meet up with my team mates... looks like I need to cloak myself.." Said Origa as she henged into Naruko Uzumaki.

Naruko jumped up on a tree branch waiting for Kyuubi to return.

Kyuubi in turn did return as she was in a new form though.. she looked tall with a slender body and D-cups with orange hair and kitsune ears on top of her head as she swayed her 9 fluffy tails looking at her mistress.

" I trust you did what I asked you to do right?" Origa asked looking at her who nodded

" Yes Mistress but may I ask why are you in your old form...?" Kyuubi asked with a frown.

" I have a plan... I'm not going to reveal my new look yet.. I will reveal myself in the final part of the Chunin exams... but will surprise everyone in the premlimary part of the exams henge back into your mini fox form I may need you for something else... I need to know why Orochimaru was here and what are his intentions.." Origa said in Naruko's tone I can't let him get in my way...

" So you need me to spy?" Kyuubi asked with her mistress nodding

" Yes I trust you can do that while I am in the 2nd part of the exams once the 2nd part is over meet me at the apartment we are going to discuss new plans in order to finish my conquest... of becoming empress..." Said Origa in Naruko's voice

" Very well... then it shall be done" Kyuubi said holding up a bag of scrolls and head bands.

" Good work.. on your job I tasked you to do" Naruko said holding the bag of scrolls and the other bag with head bands in it

" Now let's find my team mates... and finish this..." Naruko said turning her scepter into a nodaichi sword with a fox head on the bottom hilt of it with the hilt colored red as she changed her appearance wearing black shorts Anbu, purple vest that had utility pockets as if it was a customized jonin vest and bracelets with purple Crystals on it she wore black high heels. As Kyuubi henged into a mini nine tailed fox and scampered off as Origa went to find her team mates.

( With the genins)

 _" Orochimaru-sama didn't inform us that he gave the uchiha the curse seal! we need to flee!"_ Thought Dosu before speaking to convince Sasuke to let his team get away without further injuries

" Drop your scroll then and get your team out of my sight" Sasuke said who jerked his thumb towards the catatonic zaku who was on his knees with kin unconscious

Dosu dropped his heaven scroll and grabbed kin and zaku taking off into the forest out of sight from the three konoha genin teams.

" You all right Sakura?" asked a plantium blonde blue eyes kunoichi by the name of ino Yamanka who used to be friends with Sakura.

" Yeah.. thanks for the help Ino.." Sakura replied with a smile.

" I'll even do your hair for you right quick, but don't think That this is to make you look better than me for sasuke-kun" Said Ino as she moved behind Sakura with a kunai to use as a makeshift pair of scissors and began to even out her hastily cut pink locks

" This is troublesome the fight was a waste" Said Shikamaru groaned as he sat next to choji who opened his bag of chips and began to inhale them

" Don't be like that Shikamaru we won" Said choji who was eating his chips

" Yeah you're right choji, besides it's too troublesome to think about it" Shikamaru replied as he looked up at the clouds.

Neij stood to the side as he watched tenten wake up their team mate Lee. while keeping a discreet watch on the uchiha as well sat under a tree by himself just reflecting on this development.

 _" That power was incredible... I felt so much stronger as I had the power... but"_ Sasuke said in thought remembering what happened not to long ago.

" Hey where's Naruko?" Asked Ino who noticed the blonde wasn't here while Sakura and Sasuke flinched.

" Well you see about Naruko... we-" Sakura started but tensed when she saw the bushes rustle which got all the genin on guard.

" Attack with everything you got the moment it comes out" Sasuke said while everyone faced the bush only to see a blonde haired Naruko in a whole different attire which shocked everyone she wasn't wearing her orange jumpsuit.

" Naruko-baka where have you been!? sasuke-kun and I had to battle another team without you and nearly lost!" Sakura said walking up to Naruko going to punch her until Naruko caught her fist twisting it causing the pink haired girl to scream.

" Use your inside voice your banshee... yelling like a stupid monkey" Naruko said in a cold tone shocking everyone what happened to the smiling Naruko they use to see alot.

" Hey let her go!" Ino said going to defend her friend but froze when she saw Naruko's death glare.

" Now enough fooling around and let's go.." Muttered Naruko as she pushed Sakura while everyone froze with wide eyes they couldn't believe what were they seeing what happened to the hyperactive blonde girl they knew.

" Hey dobe why should we listen to you we don't have two scrolls!" Sasuke said with Naruko glaring at him

" We have enough scrolls" She said holding up a bag full of scrolls with everyone dropping their jaws to the ground how many scrolls did she get in a short period of time?

" How did you get so many scrolls?" Asked Shikamaru who was looking at Naruko who smirked.

" None of your business Shikamaru I trust you need a scroll too?" She said tossing him a earth scroll and team guy a earth scroll as they caught it before looking at Naruko.

" you can thank me later... now let's get a move on Sasuke and Sakura." Naruko said walking off before Sasuke grabbed her arm stopping her.

" Where did you get that sword dobe?" Demanded Sasuke while she narrowed her eyes.

" None of your business if you don't take your hand off of me right I will gladly remove it" Naruko threatened in a dark tone he flinched seeing her look and took his hand off while she walked forward

" _What has happened to Naruko!?"_ Thought The genin who witnessed what they just Saw as Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruko.

5 Days later

( An: Yeah I skipped a few scenes deal with it I didn't feel like writing the part when Sasuke activated his curse seal so I skipped it)

Naruko and her team had finally made it as she left her team for a little bit talking to Kyuubi who appeared.

" You've made it mistress." Said Kyuubi while she nodded.

" In good time I have... it's Time to do the next stage of my plan.. compete in the 2nd part of the exams how is the spying coming along...?" Naruko asked

" Nothing yet... my lady" Kyuubi said as her mistress frowned

" I see... however I have a new task for you" Naruko said eyeing Kabuto for a bit.

" And what is that?" Asked Kyuubi in her mini fox form looking at Kabuto.

" Keep an eye on Kabuto... watch him and spy on him I believe he works for Orochimaru..." Whispered Naruko as Kyuubi nodded

" I have to go... fulfill your mission" Naruko said walking away as Kyuubi vanished

The Hokage gave a speech welcoming those who made it to the premlimary exams with hayate stepping forward.

" I am your host for this match do any of you wish to forfeit?" Asked hayate who coughed a bit while Naruko looked at him noticing he was sick.

Kabuto raised his hand

" I wish to forfeit I'm beat from the forest of death.." Kabuto said with a sheepish expression as Hayate nodded letting him leave while Naruko narrowed her eyes at Kabuto who was leaving she saw Kyuubi follow him.

" Any questions?" Hayate asked as Gaara spoke

" Is killing allowed?" He asked that sent a shiver down a few genins except Naruko.

" Yes it is allowed" Hayate said with Gaara grinning

" Anymore questions? then let's start the first match" Hayate said declaring the preliminary exams to Begin.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I hope you enjoyed it consider it your early easter present you get another easter gift tomorrow until next time my reader's hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter Three

**An: Here is chapter 3** **enjoy**

Chapter 3: Premlimary Exam starts

" May the premlimary Chunin exams begin!" Declared Hiruzen.

 _Uchiha Sasuke vs Akado Yoroi_

True enough Sasuke went down for his match since he was called down, Naruko stared at her team mate with a calculating stare. She focused the match at hand watching Sasuke go up against Yoroi who was one of Kabuto's team mates she noticed the guy could drain chakra and took quite a bit of it from Sasuke before the uchiha managed to come up with a combo to win. A combo which after seeing the shock and hearing the gasp from Rock Lee made Naruko realize what combo Sasuke used was some kind of copy if not a rip off move Rock Lee used.

Typical Uchiha copying something that wasn't even their own Jutsu or taijutsu skill, Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki loathed the uchiha's... the only Uchiha she did have respect for was Uchiha Itachi who done her a favor in Killing the damned clan. That masked man who was a possible uchiha was the whole reason that sent Kyuubi in a rampage and was why the village hates her, She vowed one day she will find the masked uchiha who was responsible in ruining her life.

Seeing Uchiha Sasuke had won he walked back up as he turned towards his team mate Naruko with a frown noticing she was scowling at him. He wondered why was she looking at him like that he never seen much coldness into her eyes before just what the hell was wrong with her!?.

kakashi who was reading his porn novel saw this behind his book he noticed a slight change in his student Naruko he saw how she was looking at Sasuke he wondered what was with his student's attitude Naruko never had a expression like this before.

" Hey stop looking at Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura screeched with Naruko giving her a slap to the face that she hit Sakura so had that the slap had echoed through out the room they were in as all eyes went from shock looking at Naruko who leveled Sakura with a fierce glare.

" Shut your mouth" Naruko hissed with Sakura whimpering holding her reddened cheek with a hand imprint on it.

" Hey Naruko wha-" Kakashi was about to intervene but froze when he saw Naruko giving Him the same look she gave to Sasuke.

The Hokage looked baffled why is Naruko acting like not so Naruko... He would have to deal with that later.

" Naruko that was uncalled for why did you do that?" Kakashi asked with a frown with Sakura crying

" She needed to stop screaming like howler of a monkey that was why I did it so drop this conversation now and focus on the next match" Naruko said with a hint of coldness which put him on edge even Sasuke was on edge hearing this what was wrong with the Dobe and why was she Angry?.

The next match showed Aburame Shino vs Zaku from sound. Everyone had their attention on the match seeing the stoic emotionless Aburame approach his opponent who had a broken arm courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha, Still Zaku's pride would not allow him to lose this match after getting so far with his injury and against a freak with bugs.

He used his one usable hand to preform His decapitating air wave to blast Shino to hell.

The Victory was short lived when it turned out Shino was in front of him had been in fact a bug clone made out of bugs. Spinning around Zaku got backhanded of a fist to the face sending him flying back, and landing on his feet glaring at his opponent. remembering how he felt so weak growing up, Zaku decided to say " To hell with it!" and in surprise used a his broken hand to bring out another decapitating air wave. Or the very least he tried to anyway, but found it wasn't working. it was upon closer inspection did Zaku realize his palms where the air waves came out of a were clogged with bugs. they had been swarming him almost since the match started, getting underneath His clothing in secret when knocked down, and after using his move on the bug clone while using the debris as cover. Now That the pipes in his arms were clogged tightly with bugs, The Genin from sound was powerless, and was at the mercy of the unflinching Aburame in front of him.

Of course, as with most people when panicking they tend to do something stupid, and in this case Zaku tried to go for a broke. The boy had tried, and to the shock of everyone around him watching him to use pressure of the air in his arms to smash through the blockage and hoped it would create a bigger air wave capable of destroying everything in sight but much to his horror in the process the sound genin destroyed his arms in a violent act of them both exploding from within via that the same air pressure having no where else to go.

" Impressive" Thought Naruko watching Shino's Match seeing him walk up the stairs.

 _Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruko_

Seeing This was her turn she calmy walked down the arena ground.

" Finally we got a easy one Akamaru! let's show this deadlast what an Alpha can do!" Kiba said in excitement rushing down to the arena ground.

" You Sure About that because your dog is pretty smart" Naruko said with a scowl with Kiba looking up at Akamaru who was shaking scared to come down.

" Akamaru come back down now!" Kiba commanded but the dog shook it's head and was shaking in fear at Naruko who was secretly sending killer intent at the puppy.

" What's the matter Kiba can't beat me without your puppy?" Taunted Naruko with him growling.

" Shut up! I can beat you without him this will be easy!" He exclaimed with a feral look on his face.

" Oh believe me kiba... there is no such thing as Easy your being overconfident and brash as always" She said shocking everyone in the arena hearing these words with kiba looking angry

" That's it! start this match I'm going to put this bitch in her place! I'll show you brash!" Kiba looked ready to maul Naruko as she smirked

 _" That's it fall for it Kiba"_ Naruko thought with a smirk she was getting him angry to make him foolishly attack her.

" Fight!" Commanded Hayate before Kiba move brashly at Naruko in a attempt to claw her face off or scar her, Though Naruko easily dodged the attacks Kiba executed at him with ease, as they were sloppy, predictable and slow in Naruko's eyes. Kiba himself was filled with rage, his eyes burned with fury.

" Stand still!" He yelled trying to hit her but she kept dodging

" Make me" She said backhanding him sending him flying to a wall with everybody's eyes grew wide as dinner plates that Naruko just landed a hit on Kiba.

" Kakashi what have you been training your student?" Asked Kurenai who looked shocked she thought Naruko was a deadlast and her skills were low.

Kakashi thought hard looking at Naruko trying to think of what to say

" I didn't even teach her much" He stated with Sasuke staring at Naruko wondering what kind of skills was she hiding, Pretty much all the rookies wanted to know the exact same thing.

" You haven't trained her at all?" Asked Asuma who looked at Naruko with calculating eyes as Kakashi said nothing but had his one eye on Naruko with his Sharingan activated behind his mask.

 _" My My what have you been learning Naruko-chan?"_ Thought Hiruzen looking at Naruko.

" This Naruko Uzumaki is toying with the inuzuka" Whispered Kankuro with his sister Temari watching and nodding as Gaara himself stared Directly at Naruko seeing will Naruko prove his Existence and give his mother Blood.

" Ow that hurt!" Yelled Kiba who was rub his swollen jaw where Naruko backhanded him at as he slowly got up to recover.

" Since when the hell did you get so strong!? your supposed to be the deadlast! this shouldn't be possible!" Exclaimed Kiba who was snarling with Naruko smirking while everyone at the stands wondered the same thing.

" How I get strong in a short period of time?" Asked Naruko with kiba scowling

" Answer the damn question! don't play dumb!" He shouted

" Why should I tell you when you should be worried about yourself" Said Naruko who raised her hand in a choking gesture lifting Kiba off the ground who was choking and gagging this caught many off guard they couldn't believe what they were seeing how was Naruko choking Kiba without touching him?

Kiba widened his eyes looking directly at Naruko raising her hand up higher lifting Kiba up higher still making him choke and gag he had his hands around his neck he was losing breath

" Naruko stop!! please don't hurt Kiba!" Pleaded Hinata looking directly at her friend.

" Why should I stop? I want to make him kneel like a dog" Said Naruko not taking her eyes off the dog boy who was turning blue due to him being choked

" I want explantations now Kakashi! What the hell did you do to make Naruko like this!" Asked Kurenai who glared at the white haired jonin who was shocked at what Naruko was doing.

" I didn't do nothing! Naruko stop this at once you will be disqualified if you choke him any longer!" Kakashi yelled hoping to get through to his student.

She glanced at her sensei with a scowl as she dropped Kiba to the ground who passed out.

Hayate walked over checking kiba's pulse

He coughed before announcing

" He's alive the winner is Uzumaki Naruko" He declared as if you could hear a pin drop to the ground, Everyone didn't Mutter a word. they couldn't believe what they just witnessed just what happened to Naruko?

Sakura looked terrified and was scared she saw what Naruko did and was afraid to anger her.

Sasuke looked on with fear and shock he haven't had such fear when Itachi Massacred the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi looked on with shock and some fear he wondered what the hell happened to his blonde cheerful student!?

The rest of the rookies looked scared even Shikamaru felt a chill run down his spine

Though they weren't the only ones who were shocked the Hokage and the Jonins looked shocked as well.

"What is wrong with Naruko!?" Thought Hiruzen turning his glance at Kakashi who sweated under his glance.

Gaara smirked looking at Naruko while shukaku the one tailed raccoon was trembling for some Reason and looked at Naruko fearfully. Temari and Kankuro looked shocked too

Naruko walked up slowly up the stairs ignoring everyone's shocked expressions

" Let's proceed to the next match will Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka come down" Said Hayate with the two fangirls of the uchiha coming down to start the match with Naruko scowling at the two idiot fangirls seeing this was not a good fight and was sloppy to say both fangirls lost which was declared as a Draw.

" Pitiful" Muttered Naruko under her breath.

" Will Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neij come down please" Said Hayate who coughed a little

Hinata looked a little afraid and didn't want to fight her cousin before she could do anything she glanced at Naruko who looked back at her with a calm stare.

" I don't think I can do it" She said

" Yes you can.. I have faith in you remember one thing Hinata don't give up." Said Naruko with the Hyuuga Heiress nodding and had a determined look on her face.

" Alright I will try to advance" Hinata said walking down with Naruko looking at her friend.

" So it has come to this Hinata-sama. our long awaited match. one without the Hyuuga main family holding me back from you my power," Remarked Neji as Hinata looked sad at seeing her cousin showing such hate.

" I wish we didn't have to fight like this Neji. We are a family and family should not fight each other like this However, I will fight you if I must. if only to prove I am strong like everyone else," Hinata replied while getting into her gentle fist stance which mirrored Neji's.

Naruko watched calmy looking at Hinata who reminded her of Chloe Origa's maiden

 _" You can do it"_ She thought glancing at Hinata then looked at Neji with a scowl.

" Strong? like everyone else? you have no strength Hinata-sama. you are weak, and always will be, Fate has already determined this fight and I have won. You will soon realize that before this is over" Remarked Neji getting ready for Hayate to start the match.

" Fight!" Said Hayate signaling the match to start with Neji move in to dominate the match.

Naruko watched the fight with sharp Keen eyes which never missed a single action performed by either combatant. Neji was being the aggressor of the two, striking with the purpose of crippling his slightly younger cousin. Hinata for her part was showing she was quite agile when in a fight and was able to Dodge the strikes aimed at the key parts of her body. When she was not dodging Neji's strikes, Hinata tried to deliver her own back in return, and was actually holding her ground.

" He damaged her arms pretty badly" Whispered Naruko with concern in her eyes and saw Neji deliver a upper cut to the girl's face before delivering another blow that sent her to the ground.

With his dominance being Clear with each passing second, Neji decided to go for the kill, and hit Hinata right at the point in her chest near the heart. The girl gasped in shock and in pain before stumbling back, clutching her Chest, looking at Neji in shock that he would hit such a point in her body. She knew the chakra points of the body almost as well as Neji did and also knew that point when hit could cause serious damage to the heart muscles if not cause heart failure if left untreated. Before Hinata could manage to speak Neji was upon her again hitting her in the stomach making her cough Blood and caused further pain to the girl.

" You are beaten Hinata-sama. within moments, you will go into cardiac arrest, and will die. I will gain Justice for my father, for the good of the main branch and clan to rid of a weak sniveling thing like you in the process." Neji Taunted smirking at Hinata who pulled a surprising move.

She Hit him with her left hand right in the face with enough force to send him skidding away from her. even after she collapsed to her knees puking up blood Hinata refused to give up, she just couldn't Naruko told her to keep trying and to no matter what was to never give up, She looked up at Naruko who was looking at her.

" Fight Hinata, get up and advance!" Whispered Naruko sending it towards the fallen Hyuuga Heiress.

She didn't know why but Hinata had somehow had the will power and determination to rise up and fight. Kurenai wanted the match to be stopped as she turned towards Naruko with a glare.

" You are trying to have her killed! if she received any more pain I will cast a horrifying genjutsu on you!" Threatened Kurenai with Naruko giving her one of Origa's famous blank stare before turning her attention back at the fight.

" _This is not possible, she should be on the ground either dead or dying. why is she still fighting?"_ Thought Neji as he easily blocked her strikes, and knocked the girl back on the ground.

And yet still Hinata kept coming after him

" You say we are prisoners of fate Neji. yet you are the real prisoner. you have so much hatred because of what happened to your father... you hate me because I am the main branch Heiress and you are the branch member, you are s prisoner to your own hatred and you don't even see or know it. All I can feel in my heart is sorrow for you Neij. all I can feel is sorrow and pity for you" Whispered Hinata but the silence around her words to echo and shocked the Hyuuga prodigy that she would say something like that before the shock itself turned to Anger.

" Sorrow? pity? I don't want either of those things from you! I WANT YOU TO DIE" Exclaimed Neji who charged forward intent on killing Hinata.

Hinata closed her eyes awaiting for the next death blow her cousin will pull off.

Neji was ready to strike his cousin's heart only for him to pause and gag feeling his throat being tightened as if someone was choking him he gagged more looking at Naruko who was letting out a massive amount of killer intent she had her hand out in a choke hold tightening her grip making Neji choke

Everyone stared at Naruko in shock who narrowed her eyes at Neji as she teleported in darkness and appeared by Hinata's side still choking Neji.

" Don't you think, you did enough you arrogant Bastard?" Naruko said sending him to a wall choking him more as she dropped him letting him breathe

" We need medics!" Exclaimed Kurenai

" There will be no need of that." Remarked Naruko who kneeled besides Hinata who looked up weakly at Naruko

" How did I do?" Hinata asked weakly coughing Blood with Naruko Smiling

" You did fairly and impressed me" As Naruko's right hand illuminated in a bright light which shocked everyone

" Step away from her!" Yelled Kurenai who walked forward only for Naruko to glare at her then focused on Hinata

" Such a critical blow to the heart... it's clear I am disgusted by Neji's actions" Said Naruko placing a hand on Hinata's chest where her heart was located at and made her glowing right hand illuminate healing all of Hinata's injuries.

" I feel better!" Hinata exclaimed with everyone looking at Naruko in complete shock since when did Naruko know medical Jutsu?

" Rise Hinata" Commanded Naruko while the Hyuuga Heiress slowly got up feeling so much better and relaxed

" Thank you Naruko-chan I am in your debt and is grateful for what you've done" Said Hinata who smiled with Naruko returning her a smile.

" You are most welcome." She said

" How dare you heal that weakling!?" Shouted Neji who looked livid

" Because it was the right thing to do, your lucky I don't kill you from where you stand" Said Naruko in a cold voice

" Pray that we don't fight Neji Hyuuga cause I will avenge Hinata's defeat." Said Naruko who helped Hinata walk up the stairs as Hayate declared Neji as the winner

Sometime later

The next match was from Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara though sadly the Taijutsu user was badly beaten by Gaara and was almost killed had not Gai step in to save his student, Gaara was declared the winner the next match was Shikamaru vs Kin as the lazy nara beaten the sound girl, Next was Choji who faced Dosu who lost to the guy as the final match was Tenten and Temari. As Temari had beaten the weapon mistress with via wind jutsu's from her fan and won.

( An: Didn't feel like writing their fights so deal with it)

The Premlinaries were now over all that remained was to determine, who would face who in one month's time, and in front of the public.

 _First Match: Uzumaki Naruko vs Hyuuga Neji_

 _Second Match: Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Third Match: Sabaku no Temari vs Nara Shikamaru_

 _Fourth Match: Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro_

" You know who you are fighting in one month. Good luck to all of you, as you will need it for the road ahead in preparing for what lies ahead of you, and make your nation proud" Said the Hokage as he looked at those who will be participating in the finals next month.

With what he said everyone left with the exception of Naruko, Kakashi and The Hokage wanting to get some answers from Naruko

" What do you want from me Hokage-sama?" Naruko said in a monotone which made the Hokage frown as did Kakashi

" Naruko be more respectful" scolded Kakashi while she turned her eyes at him

" Be more respectful? Sorry I don't respect _liars_ " Said Naruko scowling at the Hokage who widened his eyes in complete shock

 _" No she can't possibly know!?"_ Thought Hiruzen trying to hide his nervous expression

" I don't know what your talking about Naruko? I never lied to you?" said Hiruzen while her glare hardened

" You know exactly what I'm talking about or has your old mind gone senile" Naruko said who vanished in a flash of black shocking both Hiruzen and Kakashi

" No... don't tell me that Jutsu she did was similar to Minato-sensei's?" Thought Kakashi

" It was.. though it wasn't yellow just black..." Stated Hiruzen

" Hokage-sama I don't know what's gotten into Naruko but I will find out why has she changed" Kakashi said

" Please find out... kakashi... I need to know what power and why has she changed all of a sudden" Said The Hokage with Kakashi nodding walking off as the old man sighed

" I need to contact Jiraiya inform him does this have to do with that one prophecy... since that Elf Goddess warned me and Jiraiya about _Her_ " Said Hiruzen as he walked off.

( Elsewhere Somewhere in the north)

In a temple with a few nuns and Holy knights as a Priestess who was by the name of Kaguya the Holy Woman the priestess who was in charge of this holy temple she was meditating or praying as she felt a disturbance that will cross in the current Ninja era. As her face twitched and eyebrow twitched she was getting a vision once she saw what was foretold she snapped opened her eyes with shock after she finished mediating.

" No it can't be possible... This power and Darkness that I sensed it can't be _her_ again she died thousands of years ago in the final war and Celestine-sama sealed her soul away?!" Thought Kaguya who raised from her position writing a letter and called for a holy Knight.

" Take this to Celestine-sama immediately it's Urgent!" She said with the knight nodding going to do what was asked

" _It can't be possible Origa of Discordia can't possibly be alive and reborn!"_ Thought Kaguya with fear as she was going to pray some more hoping her vision was wrong.

( Konoha at Night)

Naruko Uzumaki who was in her apartment as she dispelled the genjutsu on her body to reveal her true body.

" You've returned Mistress" Said Kyuubi who walked out of the shadows with Origa nodding

" Indeed I have... it's Time to discuss my plan since Next month is the finals tell me what did you learn?" Asked Origa

" True enough I followed Kabuto he smelled of snakes which proved he was with Orochimaru..." Kyuubi said with Origa putting sound proof seals so no one wouldn't listen ease drop or try to spy on her.

" Continue" Origa said

" I also smell an invasion coming here" Said Kyuubi with Origa narrowing her eyes

" Orochimaru is planning an invasion? so that explains why he was here... hmm this is going to get in the way of my plans..." Said Origa

" When is the invasion due?" Asked Origa

" Next month..." Kyuubi answered with Origa putting a finger under her chin thinking things over.

" Very well then this will work with my plan..." Said Origa

" Explain mistress" Said Kyuubi as she saw a smirk form on Origa's face.

" We are getting an army..." She spoke shocking Kyuubi

" How can we get an army in a full month?" Kyuubi said with a frown

" I have my ancestor's memories... I Know where we can get an army and it's out in the west... there is an Western temple that will give us an army plus gather 9 generals..." She explained

" A temple?" Kyuubi replied with Origa nodding

" Kyuubi you and I have a lot to do in a full month, My training, make my empire rise and sought out those who wronged me" She said with Kyuubi nodding

" During the invasion I want you to lead the army, retrieve the forbidden scroll we are taking it to my new kingdom which will be the land of Uzu... once my empire and army is fully organized we will find land of Eostia and reclaim it... then settle the score with Celestine" Origa said

" What of Konoha or the other elemental nations?" Kyuubi wondered as Origa frowned

" They will be dealt with soon I will make them fear my power and submit to my future empire, Everything will go exactly as planned tonight we leave for the West" Origa said with Kyuubi nodding and smiling

After Origa discussed her plans she and Kyuubi both left konoha that night and vanished without a trace heading to the west that was pretty far.

(Two Days later in the West)

Origa and Kyuubi both made it to the Western temple and were inside it as she went through a tablet trying to learn to unlock it which she did with little of her darkness

She placed the tablet in a opening which revealed a dimensional portal warping out of no where. She smiled looking at the portal

" Let's gather my first General so many people to choose to serve in my empire" She said with a smile

A week later

Origa and Kyuubi smiled glancing at the army that was in front of them as 5 shadowed figures were also behind them

The first figure was wearing a Black cloak and black hood as he held a large pink scythe.

The second was a average man wearing white armor and colored red as he had on a Kama and paldron shoulder with two projectile weapons in his hoistler

The third figure was a woman with long pink hair and red eyes as she had two white horns on her head she was wearing a white vest and green shorts

The fourth was man with long white hair, wearing a noble kimono attire with two swords attached to his side, over his shoulder was a long white fluffy scarf on his forehead was a purple crescent moon.

The fifth was a man wearing a green kimono with a dragon insignia on it as he held a feathed fan, stroking his goatee he swayed his fan looking up to his new empress.

" I trust the five of you know what I have discussed and planned we have a lot of work to do..." Origa said

" Yes Origa-sama we understand your commands" Said the hooded Figure who removed his hood showing his long pink hair and blue eyes

" Very good Marluxia... I have brought you and some members of your organization to form an assassination guild" Said Origa turning to The pink haired woman

" When shall we crush those who made your life hell me and my diclonius sisters will tear them apart..." Said the pink haired woman

" Next Month lucy, I promise you and your sisters will have lots of fun" Said Origa with a smile

" And what strategy should we purpose Origa-sama" Said the man

" Well Zhuge liang I will leave you in charge of the attack against Orochimaru's forces alongside with Kyuubi and Commander Fordo." Replied Origa

" Me and my brothers will start up our transports and other software plus weapons we clones owned" Commented Commander Fordo

" What do you request of me Origa-sama" Said the white haired man

" Sesshomaru you will stick to my side during the invasion I will give you all the signal to join in and surprise Orochimaru's forces and once his forces are drawn away we will leave konoha and head to Land of uzu and remain there to start my empire" Origa said with the 5 of them nodding

" And if any konoha Shinobi attack us?" Asked Lucy

" Kill them if you must since I no longer care about the village but we are also capturing some important people that are important to me and will live a happy life in my empire" Said Origa as Lucy nodded

" Any questions?" Origa nodded as no one said a word

" Good, let's get a move on we have work to do Fordo start up your transports to take us to Uzu" Origa said

" On it Mistress Origa" The Arc Trooper clone said walking off As the dark elf queen smiled turning towards her glance at the north Western direction

 _" You better prepare for what's coming Celestine, because once the elemental nations are conquered your kingdom is next I will finish what my ancestor started"_ Thought Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki.

 _To be continued_

 **AN: I hope your surprised and shocked requests are opened... I will approve some of them hope you enjoyed the chapter because the next one will be much more Better and awesome a time skip will happen in the next chapter though to the finals. Well see you later review your suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Hello reader's I'm updating this story again I know your dying to see what Origa will do now? well let's find out in chapter 4, got nothing to say but anywho enjoy the** **Chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Dark elf queen's Surprise

The Chunin exam finals had come, the crowd roared with approval at seeing the majority of the best genin in their Shinobi village were participating , and even more pleased with the events now before them. At the moment they were now waiting for the first match to start.

" Will Uzumaki Naruko And Hyuuga Neji please step forward" Said Genma who was the new proctor.

Only to See Neji come down but Naruko was no where to be seen

(Konoha stadium stand)

" Sasuke-kun is not here neither is Naruko" Said In with Sakura nodding but she shivered at the mention of Naruko for an entire month Naruko's cold eyes just haunted the pink haired girl.

" I hear Neji is considered to be a prodigy .. There's no way Naruko could just simply beat him" Spoke Shikimaru

" Maybe so Shikamaru but Naruko is known for surprises who knows what she could do... you saw how she handled Kiba in the premlimary match" Spoke Choji who was eating his chips.

And Speaking of Kiba he was sitting there with a scowl on his face because he lost to Naruko.

( Jonin stands)

" This is going to be fun!" Said Anko who was eating a Dango alongside her in the stand was Yugao, Hana, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy.

" Yes though I wonder who will win?" Spoke Hana

" I'd vote Neji he was known as a Hyuuga Prodigy" Said Yugao

" We may never know Naruko is known for surprises like she did in the premlimary round" Spoke Asuma while all the Jonins somewhat flinched and remembered what Naruko did to Kiba, they wondered what made Naruko so _cold_ and Heartless when she fought Kiba they asked Kakashi questions on what he do and why was she like that because she looked ready to hurt Kiba with the intent to kill.

And another thing Naruko was never seen in the village for a whole month.

(Kage booth)

The Sandaime and the 'Kazekage' were sitting there waiting on the match.

 _" Where are you Naruko...?"_ Thought the Sandaime worried about her

For the month before the finals he sent his Anbu to find her and neither of them couldn't find her it was almost like she vanished out of thin air he looked everywhere for her in the village and still couldn't find her. He asked Kakashi did he know where she was but the Jonin just didn't seem to care where was Naruko at and took Sasuke to personal training. The Sandaime just didn't look happy he told Kakashi that he should feel concerned for his student but the Jonin waved him off saying "I'm sure Naruko will be fine" and left to go get Sasuke.

Two days later after Naruko's sudden disappearance Jiraiya had came and The Sandaime asked him to look for Naruko which Jiraiya tried to do then reminded the said Pervert sage about the "Prophecy" which made Jiraiya serious and looked everywhere within the fire country to find her

The toad sage returned and still couldn't find her they both cursed the prophecy didn't awaken and prayed that it didn't happen.

The Elf Goddess warned them about Naruko becoming her dark counterpart known as Origa of Discordia...

 _( Flash back Night of the sealing)_

 _" So... Minato sealed the Fox away in his own daughter..." Spoke Hiruzen with Jiraiya nodding_

 _" I trust you two must ensure this girl doesn't reach her full potential Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin. She has the blood and sealed away soul of Origa of Discordia in her veins that could bring darkness in the Shinobi era adding the Kyuubi sealed into her will make it worse" Said Celestine who was hooded wearing a cloak._

 _" Yes the toad elders spoke to me about a prophecy and I fear Minato's daughter is in the center of it..." Spoke Jiraiya with Celestine nodding_

 _" We will make sure that her growth in power will be crippled and weak... the villagers will know if her being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki" Said The Sandaime with Celestine nodding_

 _" The girl must be humbled for the good of the world we can't let Origa awaken and let her have her revenge and continue her conquest for power. The bloodline of Discordia must not reach it's apex in this era given what she holds now.. I'm tempted to kill the chosen decendant of Origa but Kami forbids it... but I entrust you two with this task do what must be done... she must be controlled and humbled for your village" Said Celestine as she vanished away leaving the two alone._

 _" Sensei are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Said Jiraiya he looked grim_

 _" Yes.. for the good of the village Minato's daughter has to be humbled... we have no other choice Jiraiya we must do what needs to be done..." Spoke the Sandaime looking away_

 _" You do know that if we die and go to the afterlife you do know Minato and Kushina will kill us right.. let's not forget The Shodaime and Nidaime they wouldn't be pleased with what your doing" Jiraiya continued with a little guilt in his face having to do this to his student's daughter._

 _" I am aware of that... but sacrifices has to be made you heard what the elf goddess said.." Spoke Hiruzen_

 _" And what of Tsunade she will most likely want to know if her God daughter" Said Jiraiya with Hiruzen facing him._

 _" Lie to her... tell her the child died in the Kyuubi attack" Said Hiruzen with Jiraiya looking shocked_

 _" Lie to her? you do realize if we tell her that she will leave the village due to who she lost" Jiraiya said as his sensei sighed knowing him that was true._

 _" Just do it we can't let Tsunade know about this, if she does she will take Naruko out of the village and raise her... but Naruko has to remain here" Said Hiruzen with Jiraiya sighing and walking away but stopped turning to his sensei._

 _" I hope we know what we're doing cause someday Naruko will end up knowing about all of this and will kill us too" the toad sage said walking away._

 _" I hope so too..." Spoke Hiruzen staring at the sleeping Baby Naruko._

( End of Flashback)

The Sandaime could only feel guilt rising into him Everytime remembered that day he would be in his office doing paperwork he could feel the picture of Minato Namikaze and his two sensei's scowling at him as if they knew they weren't happy with what he was doing but he ignored their glares and looked away from them. He was only doing this for the good of Konoha the village had to come first he couldn't risk Naruko going beserk on the village if she knew about her heritage and rightful claim then stunting her growth which would make her angrier and of course lash out.

He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the Finals

(Arena floor)

" Hmph looks like the loser decided not to show up after all! she was fated to lose!" Said Neji with a sneer.

He was silenced when he heard a strange sound he turned around to see what it was only for his eyes to widen along with everyone else's, they saw a large circular purple portal open with a tall shadowed figure, as the shadowed figure walked out the portal reveal in the light.

" So you've finally decided to come huh deadlas-" Spoke Neji as he stopped talking as he took in on the appearance of the person walking towards him and Genma.

" _Is-Is this Uzumaki Naruko? Thought the Jonin proctor_ looking shocked and Blushed looking at her.

Gone her tan skin was, and was replaced with Dark skin, her hair was black with Blonde and Red streaks as the hair was long all the way down to her knees, Her eyes were Amber color..she was wearing Black Tight Anbu pants hugging her curvy hips and perfect plump rear end that was heart shaped. she wore fishnet shirt with mesh armor that covered her chest that could rival Tsunade's but revealed her stomach showing a tattoo on her lower abdomen and pointed ears as she had fingerless gloves.

Her Amber eyes turned to slit puplis looking at Neji as he could feel a shiver run down his spine.

The Crowd and more Specifically everyone from Konoha was stunned silent at this appearance. The only reason they were able to identify this woman as Naruko Uzumaki was because the woman had whisker marks on each cheek.

The stadium was completely silent for one moment.

" Y- You're not Naruko" Said Neji as the woman formed a Cruel smile on her face.

" How Observant you are Neji... you indeed a prodigy to your clan" Spoke the woman in a sarcastic tone as the Neji tried to hold back a look of fear on his face but he was sweating

" Who are you... or what are you?" Neji asked going into his gentle fist stance while The woman let out a cold chuckle

" I am Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki! formerly Naruko Uzumaki! the Reborn Dark Elf Queen!" Shouted Origa with everyone looking shocked and at the same time looked fearful.

Then the crowd and everyone else who heard this spoke simple words and thought.

" WHAT... THE... **HELL?"**

 _To be continued_

 **An: So tell me your thoughts on this! I plan on putting another Hentai crossover that I'm sure you guys will be familiar with. And what happened to Chloe? I didn't kill her she will show her cameo in either chapter 5 or 6 I'm looking at all of your requests for more characters to join Origa's side and join her future empire though I will approve some of them. next week I'm doing another Japan Urban Legend fanfic with Naruto as Naruko becoming the next Slit mouth woman. then Update My star wars Naruto cross over and Elf Kitsune so see you later hope you enjoy today's chapter. read my other stories till I update another.**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Turn of Events.

The Stadium erupted into frantic chatter as everyone was trying to find out what happened to Naruko Uzumaki 'the demon brat'

" WHAT THE HELL?!"

" I thought she was supposed to be some scrawny Dumb girl wearing the horrifying orange jumpsuit!" Whispered a Villager

" Oh my kami! she's hot!" Said a Man not from Konoha

" What the hell happened to that brat?" Said a leaf Shinobi of Chunin rank.

This seemed to be collective thoughts of all within the stadium.

( Stands)

" That's Naruko!?" Asked/Shouted Ino who was blushing looking down at the Dark elf queen.

" No! it can't be her!? this has to be some kind of joke or genjutsu!?" Yelled Sakura in denial of what she was seeing, Choji who was eating chips was frozen looking at this new Naruko and staring at her. Kiba had a look of lust looking at Naruko he was staring at her breasts. Hinata was holding her nose to prevent her massive nosebleed

Down in the area Temari was staring at Origa of Discordia who was once Naruko.. the Suna kunoichi's face was red.

( Kage Booth)

The Sandaime Hokage was now sweating up a storm looking directly at Naruko who is now Origa of Discordia... now he knew he was screwed... the spirit of Origa had awakened and now is reborn!

 _" No! this can't be possible! the prophecy has awakened!"_ He thought in fear looking into Origa's Amber eyes.

Next to him, Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage was looking terrified and looked shocked at the sight of Origa as he remembered fighting her in the forest of death.

 _" This brat! she was that woman I fought in the forest!"_ He thought with a scowl looking at Origa in hate.

( Jonin stands)

Anko looked shocked widening her eyes.

" It's her! She was the one I saw in the forest of death fighting Orochimaru!" Exclaimed Anko pointing at Naruko.

" How can you be sure Anko there's no way Naruko could be this woman and is capable of going against Orochimaru" Said Kurenai trying to use Kai on Origa but doesn't see no Genjutsu on the dark elf queen

" I'm pretty sure! it's her I witnessed it with my own eyes!!" Shouted Anko who was also Blushing looking at the Dark elf.

Hana looked to be drooling looking at Origa.

Guy was silent looking between Origa and his Unyouthful Student.

Asuma on the other hand looked at Origa and just kept staring at her for some reason... Kurenai noticed this looking at him with a scowl.

(Arena)

" Naruko Uzumaki?" Genma asked and stuttered just as surprised as everyone else.

Origa shook her head.

" I am not Naruko... I am Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki" She said with authority focusing on Neji who looked stunned.

" Hn.. so the deadlast finally decided to show up..." Remarked Neji finally getting out of his shock.

" No matter what you do or however you look, you will still lose! because fate has decreed that I shall win today!" Neji ranted looking at Origa.

Origa simply stared at him as if he was a speck of dust in her eyes.

" Now the match between Naru- I mean Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga will begin!" Said Genma as he started to move out of the way.

up in the Kage booth

 _" She knows her heritage? damn it!"_ Thought the Sandaime looking even more worried and felt a chill run down his spine.

The entire stadium looked shocked at the fact her name had 'Namikaze' while the entire stadium uproared denying that she is related to their beloved Yondaime.

" I hope your ready to feel immense pain Neji... Don't think I've forgotten on what you did to Hinata-chan " Origa said narrowing her cold gaze at The Hyuuga who was looking slightly afraid.

" Yo-You don't scare me! you pointed ear abomination!" Neji said getting into his gentle fist stance while Origa flexed her fists.

" Me a abomination? no Humans are the real monsters in my eyes they are nothing but scum, specks of dust under my finger nails, they are unfit to even exist in this world" She stated calmy vanishing causing him to flinch.

Before He could react, Origa was in front of him hardening her fist in armament and punched Neji in the gut, causing him to vomit to instantly come out the boy's mouth seconds upon impact, and forcing him to his knees. the moment later those knees touched the ground she hardened her leg with armament following a spin kick to Neji's head as you could hear his skull crack from the impact sending him to the stadium wall with a spider web impact before he hit the wall She re appeared picking him up by the neck having a cold smirk formed on her face as she hardened her right fist and began punching him multiple times in his rib cage as you could hear cracks and bones creaking Neji was barely conscious then he felt her punch his face again.

and again

and again

each blow echoed throughout the stadium with everyone wincing and looked scared at the brutality she pulled off.

She threw the broken Hyuuga prodigy in the middle of the stadium floor.

Many thought she was done with him but wasn't as she walked calmly with a cold smirk that sent chills down everyone's spine.

" Now for the finishing move" She said now generating lighting in her left hand going to shock him but was stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

" Naruko-chan please don't do it!" yelled Hinata with everyone looking at her as Origa looked up at her friend.

" Why not? he deserves this... he even tried to kill you last month" She said not taking her eyes off the broken Hyuuga prodigy.

" Please don't kill Neji-nisan don't hurt kill him! I know he tried to kill me last month you've won there's no need to kill him!" Hinata pleaded looking at the Dark elf queen who frowned then looked at Neji's weak expression.

" I'm very tempted to kill you Neji Hyuuga... but Hinata thinks you've had enough, but if you so much as think of hurting her ever again next time she won't save you from my wrath" She spoke in a cold tone as he nodded weakly then went unconscious she walked away from his broken form.

" Wi-Winner Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki" Said Genma as he watched the Dark elf queen walking up the steps of the fighters box.

In the stands no one clapped hands, no one cheered and yet no one booed at this turn of event, Everyone was shocked at what happened, they couldn't understand what just happened and that the Hyuuga prodigy had lost to the Kyuubi brat.

(Fighters box)

Everyone around Origa's allot of space as she stood there with a blank expression.

Shikamaru heard Genma call for him and Temari to come down and fight.

 _" Troublesome"_ He thought seeing Temari already down there.

" Get down here lazy nara!" Shouted Temari

" I'd rather not. proctor i- AAAAHHH!!" said Shikamaru as he was sent over the edge by Origa as she looked at everyone with a fierce glare

" Just shut up and get your lazy ass down there Shikamaru" She said with her eyes hardened at the Nara who was on the ground glaring at her.

" Damn it Origa why must you be troublesome?" He said now flinching at her cold stare that could freeze hell.

" Did you say something Shikamaru?" She said in a sweet voice that meant nothing good.

" No-Nothing" He said looking away from her and looked at Temari who smirked.

 _" Great... just great! I can't win and it would be troublesome if I have to deal with Origa Naruko calls herself now and dealing with this troublesome Suna Girl! I can't win no matter what"_ Thought Shikamaru getting up to try _fighting_ the Suna Girl

" Here I come you lazy Baka!" Said Temari charging with her iron fan.

( An: Same as cannon)

" Winner by forfeit Sabaku no Temari!" Said Genma in the arena below surprising Everyone since Shikamaru had Temari in his shadow possession Jutsu and yet the genin forfeited stating he was out of chakra before letting her go.

Next it was Shino and Kankuro's match Only for the puppet wielding Shinobi to forfeit getting boos from the crowd and Shino's narrowing gaze.

" Now it's my turn" said Gaara softly heading down there in a sand shunshin

" Will Uchiha Sasuke come down to face Sabaku no Gaara!" Said Genma.

Yet there was no sign of the Uchiha.

While They waited for Sasuke Origa teleported in the Kage Booth shocking both Hiruzen and the Kazekage.

" Nar-Naruko?" The old kage seeing her cold gaze

" That's not my name anymore Old man..." She spoke with malice.

" Just to let you know, I know everything... I know everything about my heritage including on what you have done in my childhood life" She spoke coldly seeing him flinch.

" Naruko, I did what I had to do.. you have to understand!" He spoke trying not to look in her ice cold eyes.

" Save your excuses, I don't want to hear it anymore your nothing but a lair and I hate _liars!_ " Origa said turning towards the Kazekage who flinched at her gaze as if she was saying ' I know who you are, you don't fool me' kind of look.

 _" She knows! who I am but how?!"_ Thought 'Kazekage' Who was Orochimaru sweating in fear.

She grinned and teleported out the booth.

Genma was going to call the match in favor of gaara but in a swirl of leaves meant to impress Everyone around them. of course, given what happened with Origa's match was.

" Are we late?" said Kakashi seeing people were not impressed with their entrance and he found it odd.

" Not only are you late Kakashi, but Uchiha Sasuke nearly got himself disqualified had the Sandaime not show leniency and pushed the match back. incidentally your other student beat Neji and shocked almost everyone in the stadium" Said Genma pointing at the fighters box and the two leaf Shinobi next to him looked at the new improved Naruko who didn't look like Naruko but rather a Dark elf as they widened their eyes in shock.

 _" Is that Naruko?"_ Thought Kakashi as he felt a sudden wave of fear run through his body looking at those ice cold emotionless eyes of hers and with a hint of anger mixed into it.

For an instant Kakashi poofed in smoke to the Jonin stands.

" So tell me what happened?" He asked his Jonin friends as they turned to him.

" About Naruko? or should I say Origa?" Said Kurenai glaring at the silver haired Jonin

" So tell us Kakashi... how much do you really know your student?" Said Asuma not taking his eyes off Origa ignoring Kurenai's glare.

" What do you mean?" He asked

" You should had seen what she did to Neji my eternal rival" Guy said looking at him

" Why would Naruko change her name to Origa?" Kakashi said

" Oi Kakashi is it true? that your student is the daughter of the Yondaime?" Asked Anko with him flinching and looking away

" How-" He said but Kurenai intercept

" She called herself ' Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki' is what she said true? is she your sensei's daughter?" Kurenai said looking at him with every Jonin in the stands looking at the one eyed Jonin.

There was only silence.

He said nothing.

just looking away.

He just stood there looking at Sasuke charging up lightning in his hand while on the stadium wall, and Gaara forming a sand dome over his body with a eyeball above to see things for the red head.

" Chidori!" Said Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, as he charged forward and thrust the lightning in his hand into Gaara's sand dome.

for a moment there was silence, as the Suna siblings couldn't believe someone had hit the dome of sand, and it was Uchiha Sasuke of all people. Kakashi had a look of pride at the sight of the Kazekage's son taken down.

Sasuke himself grinned

Gaara was shaking as he looked at his shoulder seeing Blood for the first time

" Blood...?" He whispered

" My blood!!! THIS IS MY BLOOD!!" He screamed looking in panic

The Kage Booth exploded as feathed rained down from the sky making everyone sleep seeing this was a genjutsu, The invasion had begun.

Origa smirked teleporting on top of the stadium wall as she summoned her scepter raising it in the air blasting a Orb of Darkness in the sky.

( Out side of Konoha)

" It's the signal! Everyone move out!" Commanded Kyuubi as all of Origa's forces gave out a war cry and charged into the gates of Konoha going to Attack both Suna and Sound Shinobi and Konoha Shinobi.

" Alright let's go!" Marluxia said summoning his scythe rushing forward.

" Let's go sisters kill in the name of Origa-sama!" Lucy said as her and her diclonius sisters had crazed grins

" Move it troopers! Mistress Origa has a special mission for us she wants us to capture those she cares about!" Said Commander Fordo as he and the Muunilinst 10 charged in konoha setting their Weapons to stun.

Sesshomaru dashed off to see Origa.

Zhuge liang stood by Kyuubi's side as he and her walked in konoha to do what Origa had for them.

( With Origa)

Sesshomaru appeared by her side as she smiled seeing him.

" I am here as you requested milady" He said seeing her nod.

" Good let's kill a certain snake sannin and a no good Sandaime Hokage" She said teleporting him and her inside the barrier were the Sandaime and Orochimaru was at.

" Nar-Naruko what are you doing here!?" Said Hiruzen holding his staff.

" Didn't I say that wasn't my name anymore, and why am I here? to kill Orochimaru and _you_ of course" She said shocking him and making Orochimaru scowl.

" You don't have the power to kill me, Bitch! I am god nothing can kill me!" Orochimaru said making her chuckle darkly.

" Really? to me your nothing but a coward" She said with a smirk seeing him snarl.

" Origa I don't know what side you've chosen but remember the leaf is your home! don't become the village's enemy" Hiruzen reasoned seeing her scowl.

" What makes you think I'm on the leaf village side? I'm on no one's side but mine! I no longer care what happens to this village!" She said turning her scepter into a Dark steel scythe with Sesshomaru unsheathing his sword Tokijin.

" Reanimation Jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled summoning Three coffins as the lids fell off revealing The Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime Hokage's

( Leaf village)

Sound and Sand Shinobi were being killed left and right by Arc troopers, Heartless soldiers, and Diclonius.

" Kill them all!!" Yelled Lucy sending her vectors at 3 sand Shinobi beheading them

Marluxia Was surrounded by 15 Sound Shinobi as he whirled his scythe and slashed them as flower petals flew in the air.

Fordo and his team went to Ichiraku's to retrieve Both ramen chef and waitress.

Zhuge liang pulled out his feathed fan sending air waves blowing away sand and sound Shinobi.

Kyuubi stabbed and clawed some leaf Shinobi as she made it to the Hokage tower to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll.

Gaara had transformed into Shukaku getting ready to attack but he was stopped when he noticed a powdered glow dust was fanned at him he looked up seeing a giant Moth as it chirped

he was going to blast the moth down with his wind bullet but got blasted by a blue energy wave sending him away he looked up seeing a giant lizard with dorsal spikes on it's back all the way down it's tail ad it's dorsal spikes illuminated.

( An: Godzilla Final wars version and Mothra)

Leaf Jonin were looked dumb struck just who by watching these unknown forces attack them and Sound and Sand

(Ost: "Not Gonna Die tonight")

" Just who are these guys!" Said Asuma watching Arc troopers shooting blue bolts of death at anyone they see

" Why are pink haired girls fighting and killing!?" Said Hana looking horrifed at what Girls did and they had no remorse on their faces.

Anko glanced at Marluxia swinging his scythe cutting up sound and Sand Shinobi

Mariko Smiled standing by Lucy's side killing both forces.

" Are you Ichiraku's and Ayame?" Asked Fordo.

" Ye-Yes what do you want with us?" The ramen chef asked

" We are here to retrieve you for Origa-sama, do come with us and there will be no trouble" Stated Fordo while Ayame looked up at her father.

" Al-Alright..." He said as he and his daughter were now surrounded by Arc troopers

" Take them to the gunship capture the one named Iruka and the misfit Shinobi Konohamaru and his friends, then we capture some of the Rookies" Fordo commanded as the arcs nodding going to do as they told.

(Kage Booth)

" We are Alive? how?" Asked Senju Hashirama looking at his brother then towards the Yondaime as The Shodaime frowned looking at him.

" huh? who the hell are you?" He asked looking at Minato.

" Oh Lord 1st and 2nd I am Minato Namikaze 4 hokage seeing both widen their eyes with Hashirama smiling

" Wonderful! your the 4th that's amazing! and you were young!" Hashirama said grinning

" So you have summoned us?" Said Tobirama glaring at The snake sannin who grinned.

" it seems even after our Time in this world is over, there is still conflict, and war between different nations" Remarked Tobirama.

" It's hardly a war between nations Tobirama-sama, more like ambitions of greedy, the cruel and the stupid. with those two idiots here are the source of it in this very village you and your brother founded" Said Origa making the three kages turn to her.

" Who are you? I don't recognize you?" Asked Tobirama curiously.

" I am Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki... the Reborn Dark Elf queen formerly Naruko Uzumaki" She introduced shocking the kages especially Minato.

" Nar-Naruko-chan? is that really you? has the village treated you like a hero?" Minato asked with a bright smile and hope only to loose it seeing his daughter expression that held Anger, Hatred and Disgust.

" Father that so called _village_ doesn't see me as a hero, they see me as the Kyuubi... this village hates me and has tried to kill me... what's worse is the Sandaime did nothing to punish those who attempted to kill me" She spoke with malice as Minato widened his eyes with shock then narrowed them at Hiruzen who flinched at his gaze Hashirama and Tobirama glared at their student

" Why was my wish not honored!? Sarutobi!? answer me!" Minato said glaring at the 3rd hard as if the Shinigami was glaring into his soul

" Minato... you have to understand I did what I had to do for good of the village!" Pleaded Sarutobi.

" For good of the village?! explain now!" He demanded pulling out his tri-kunai as the Sandaime flinched

" Saru... is this true? this young woman before us is a Jinchuriki like Mito and Kushina?" Asked Hashirama glaring at his student

" Former Jinchuriki.. Kyuubi is no longer inside me" Corrected Origa making Hiruzen and Minato look shocked.

" Enough of this! time to die!" Orochimaru said putting tagged kunai in Hashirama and Tobirama head to control them as he put one in Minato only for the tagged kunai to bounce out as Minato slammed a instant Rasengan into Orochimaru's stomach.

" For a genius you are pretty stupid Orochimaru you never knew how I exactly died!" Minato said with the Shinigami seal to appear on his forehead.

" damn it! but at least I have the 1st and 2nd Hokage's!" Orochimaru exclaimed seeing the two mentioned steaming and coming back to life.

" Let's end this...!" Orochimaru said coughing up his sword as the two Hokage's besides him got in stances

" Father care to side with me... you deal with the Shodaime, Sesshomaru deal with the Nidame... I will deal with Orochimaru" Origa said as he nodded at his daughter.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I hope you enjoyed it I really don't have much to say but I hope this chapter was good for you. see you later.**


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: Victory of the Dark elf queen.

( In the barrier).

It was a stand off between Origa, Sesshomaru and Minato against Orochimaru and the revived 1st and 2nd Hokage's while Sandaime Hokage could only watch looking from both sides.

Origa and Orochimaru clashed striking with her Dark steel scythe, as he went forward to cut her with his kusanagi blade while they broke apart and swiped each other with their Weapons.

Sesshomaru held his own against The 2nd Hokage while Minato and 1st Hokage Were fairly fighting.

Orochimaru ducked avoiding Origa's scythe and stuck out a snake out his mouth while she side stepped and tried to cleave Orochimaru's arm off but he blocked her scythe pushing her back.

She whirled her Scythe getting in a defensive stance.

" Die!" Orochimaru using his great breakthrough wind jutsu blowing Origa back in a few trees.

" Ha, i thought you were going to defeat me? not so powerful are you?" Said Orochimaru with a smug look

" Naruko-chan!" Yelled Minato as he and the Shodaime stopped.

Sesshomaru had finished Slaying The 2nd Hokage by using his other Sword the tensaiga to free the Soul making the 2nd Hokage fade away in ashes, as he turned towards his Queen.

Only to hear laughing.

She walked dusted herself off with her eyes closed.

" Is that really all you got Orochimaru of the sannin?" Origa said with a smirk while channeling her chakra.

 _" How is this possible!?"_ Thought Orochimaru who growled at her as he prepared so hand signs but widened eyes seeing golden chains appear out and wrapped them around his legs and arms keeping him in place.

 _" Chakra Chains!"_ Thought Minato and Sarutobi.

 _" She inherited Kushina-chan's Chakra chains, im very proud im sure Kushina would be too if she was here" Thought Minato with pride._

 _" Damn it she has her mother's chakra chains!" Cursed Hiruzen in thought._

" Release me at once!" Yelled Orochimaru.

" Your not going no where I will finish what your foolish sensei could not" Declared Origa who used her chains to pull him closer.

" Orochimaru-sama!!!" Yelled the Sound Four who dropped the barrier rushing to save their master Only for Sesshomaru appear in front of them as he impaled Jirobo's stomach with his claws before pulling out to make a whip cutting Kidomaru in three pieces while the other two froze in Fear.

" I suggest you two stay where you are if you want to live" Sesshomaru said daring them to take another step and in a attempt to save their master.

 _" I will not let this Bitch kill me! i am a God! i am invincible!! i must take her life!"_ ThoughtOrochimaru as he shot his face up and shot out a long blade from his mouth, intent on Killing Origa after ruining everything he planned for revenge! Origa expected this to happen as she grabbed the blade stopping it.

She channeled a little of her black magic into the sword making Orochimaru scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"

She pulled the sword of kusanagi out his mouth stripping him of his Weapon.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed feeling his Weapon leave him as she now placed her hand on his face.

" What have you done to me!!!?" He screamed in agony.

" Stripped you of your Weapon... that i now own, it's over Orochimaru may the Shinigami devour your soul!" Origa Declared as she drawned Kusanagi and extended the blade to impale Orochimaru's head killing him.

 _" THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!? NOOO!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_ Screamed Orochimaru in thought as life now left him.

She undid her chakra chains as the body of the dead snake sannin drop dead.

Seeing this caused a chain of reaction as Anko screamed clutching her neck as the failed Curse mark vanished, As those who held the Curse mark screamed in pain seeing it vanish of their body.

" Orochimaru my Student..." Mourned The Sandaime looking at his dead student while The Shodaime and Minato froze seeing that they were fading away in ashes as Origa turned to the two seeing her father.

" Sensei!" "Hokage-sama!" Yelled Two voices confirming it was Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Before the Sandaime could turn towards them he screamed in pain feeling a blade strike into his chest right where his kidney was located at as he coughed Blood shifting his head to Origa who held the blade of Kusanagi.

" Hurts doesn't it? How does it feel old man? how does it feel to know you're about to die! i trusted you!, i believed in you!, I had faith in _you!_ but it turns out that your nothing but a deceiving lie! you denied me of my knowledge of my parents! my heritage and rightful claim! molding me as your Weapon!" Origa snarled pushing the blade further into him as he Grunted in pain with blood leaking from his mouth.

" Naruko stop!" Jiraiya said only to freeze seeing Minato and the blonde man looked pretty Angry at the toad sage, Kakashi flinched seeing his sensei scowl at him.

" So Jiraiya... you neglected your rights as godfather to Naruko... im very displeased with you, i expected better from you, Me and Kushina-chan trusted you and the Sandaime to look after Naruko... i guess i made a mistake in making you godfather... perhaps i should had trusted Tsunade more or _Orochimaru,_ if he hadn't turned evil they would have done their duties quite well" Said Minato narrowing his eyes hard at the Toad sage who looked like he had been hit with a Rasengan, as the 4th turned to Kakashi.

" And you Kakashi, i expected you to be at least a good sensei, yet it seems you've been playing favorites you know i didn't tolerate favorites! you favored the uchiha over my daughter, im ashamed to even call you my student, im sure Obito and Rin would be ashamed and disgusted in you, and your father, if he was here today he would call you a disgrace" Spat Minato making the Silver haired Jonin flinch had a tear roll down his eye.

" And Lastly you Sarutobi.. i will never forgive you and as for this village that has wronged my daughter i hope it burns in hell and the very Villagers in it!" Minato said fading away looking at his daughter with a small smile.

" Good bye Origa... make me proud if only i could live to watch you surpass me" He said finally fading away making her smile.

Harashirama turned towards his student with a scowl.

" You are a disgrace Saru... me and my brother both are disappointed in you, your unfit to be Kage of this Village" the Shodaime said now faded away in ashes.

Origa pulled the blade out of his chest making him drop on his knees as she prepared the sword putting it right by his throat.

" Or-Origa! Please i beg, i beg you! please!" He looked at her in Fear.

" Beg?" She replied blankly Swiped the blade to hack his right shoulder off making him scream.

" You and this village's arrogance no longer shackles me. all these years you along with the rest of them wanted to keep me as your loyal pet and deny me my rightful claim! you don't deserve to live... after everything you told me was a lie!" Origa said Stabbing his leg.

" A-AAaahh!!!, i had no choice. it had to be done! for the good of Konoha! the elemental nations needed to be protected from the Child prophecy! it's the reason why The high Elf Goddess Celestine-sama came and informed both me and Jiraiya of what needed to be done! you contained the soul of Origa of Discordia her Dark counterpart!" He said trying to reason with her.

" Pathetic, When im through conquering the elemental nations, Celestine is next on my list and will bow down before my power!" Origa said raising the kusanagi Blade to finish him off.

" NO NARUKO DON'T!" Yelled Jiraiya only for him to get a tail smack to the face by Kyuubi who appeared as she backhanded Kakashi.

" Please Stop! Origa! Please have Mercy!" Sandaime said trying to crawl away from the girl he wronged.

" Like the village showed me? No, mercy is for the _weak!"_ She roared before Beheading him shocking everyone seeing his head roll.

down at the Arena Sarutobi Asuma looked up widening his eyes seeing his father's death looking at the person who did was Origa.

" NO!!!!!" Screamed Jiraiya struggling to stand

She cleaned the Blood off her blade turning around seeing Kyuubi.

" How is the battle?" Origa asked.

" Good, Godzilla and Motha defeated Gaara and Shukaku, Commander Fordo and His men captured those you wanted in your empire," Kyuubi said making Origa Smile.

" Good work Kyuubi i trust you and Zhuge liang finished the other job I had you do" She said as the fox woman nodded and turned towards the two surving members of the sound 4.

" What about those two?" Kyuubi said with Origa looking at them.

" Those Two will join us... since Orochimaru is rid of what of Kabuto?" Origa said hoping the sound jonin was killed.

" No my lady... we couldn't find him i believe he escaped" Kyuubi said making Origa have a less pleased look.

" He will be dealt with later, Sesshomaru if you please?" Origa said as he nodded knocking out both Tayuya and Sakon as Kyuubi extended her tails to hold the two.

" We will take our leave" Origa said before turning one glance at her godfather and former sensei

" We will see each other again _Godfather_ and _Hatake_ , because konoha will submit to my future empire" She said tapping her scepter teleporting her, Kyuubi and Sesshomaru with the captive Tayuya and Sakon.

Jiraiya fell on his knees looking at his dead sensei.

" What do we do now... jiraiya-sama..." Kakashi said looking a little afraid.

" ... i am not sure... we need to tell the Daimyo... about what has happened and the Sandaime Hokage is killed" He said not expecting things to go this far.

A day later

( Elsewhere in a holy Kingdom)

On a golden throne was a cloaked woman who removed her cowl showing she had green eyes, and beautiful blonde hair, she was reading her message she received from Kaguya as the woman widened her eyes in Fear.

 _" No... no... The Sandaime Hokage... failed! as did the Toad Sage! Origa of Discordia is back!"_ Said the woman in thought who was none other than Celestine

" The world as we now know it is doomed! i must do something! to prevent the chaos of what's coming!" Celestine said.

" Claudia!" Yelled Celestine as her bodyguard and friend came.

" Yes milady?" She bowed.

" Gather the other princess knights tell them we have a big emergency Origa of Discordia has returned! and contact our allies and inform them the situation!" Celestine said as Claudia looked afraid at the mention of Origa as she nodded running off to do what she was told.

Celestine scowled looking at her crystal ball.

" You've failed Sarutobi Hiruzen... you and the toad sannin failed to control her now she's free and will no doubt seek vengence..." Celestine said as her crystal ball showed Sarutobi Asuma looking at his father's Grave.

" He has a son?" As she stared at him through her crystal ball.

 _" Hmmmm perhaps i could get him to stop Origa... i lost faith in the toad sage to try and stop Origa, this Asuma-san almost looks like a certain mercenary Origa once hired... but she killed him off learning his betrayal"_ Celestine thought before widening her green eyes as a idea came to her mind.

" Perhaps i could make a visit to the Shinigami and ask him for a deal" She smirked pulling up her hood.

( Elsewhere in a prison)

In a dark cell, a red eyed blonde haired Dark elf was chained to the wall with a expressionless look wearing tattered and ruined clothes.

 _" Origa-sama..."_ Thought the Dark elf teen who looked up in sorrow at the thought of her mistress killed at the hands of Celestine and the princess knights.

This Dark elf teen who looked to be 18 was Chloe. She was sentenced to life in prison by Celestine, After Origa's death Chloe made serveral attempts to kill Celestine to avenge her mistress but failed and was thrown in prison to rot.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Well there you have it i hoped you enjoyed it.**


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Victory of the Dark elf queen part 2.

( Konoha council chamber)

The Sudden death of the Sandaime Hokage had sent the village in a uproar, it had been put on lockdown, and sadly clients and daimyo's had to stay until things could be figured out further. The Fire Daimyo had made Jiraiya temporary Hokage until a chosen one was found to take the position, Jiraiya called a meeting with the councils, the clan heads, the Jonins and the Fire daimyo himself was there.

" Ok... ok... I'll get right to the point, The Sandaime Hokage has been killed and surprising the culprit who did it was not Orochimaru... it was _Uzumaki Naruko_ or perhaps i should say Origa of Discordia" Said Jiraiya before the room exploded with shouting and yelling.

" That Demon Bitch!" Said one civilian councilor

" She should had been killed right before the sealing!" Said another

" SHUT UP!!" Yelled Jiraiya as his voice ended the yelling.

" But Jiraiya-sama the girl is dangerous and needs to be killed before she seeks her revenge!" Homura said as the Temporary Hokage shook his head looking towards the Daimyo for suggestions.

" Daimyo-sama it is my opinion to request that i myself and a team to find someone perfect for the mantle of Hokage" Said Jiraiya as the Daimyo raised a brow

" Who will you be searching to take mantle of Hokage?" The Fire lord asked curiously.

" Senju Tsunade. she's the only one worthy enough to take the hat, it's in her Blood after all to be the next Hokage" Jiraiya said with the Fire Lord considering it.

Danzo scowled at the thought of Tsunade being the next Hokage.

" True, but what will you do should that happen?" The Fire Daimyo said with Jiraiya looking grim and looking away.

Jiraiya felt guilt rising into him, Minato's scowl had Haunted him as he remembered his former student's words.

 _" So Jiraiya... you neglected your rights as godfather to Naruko... im very displeased with you, i expected better from you, Me and Kushina-chan trusted you and the Sandaime to look after Naruko... i guess i made a mistake in making you godfather... perhaps i should had trusted Tsunade more or Orochimaru, if he hadn't turned evil they would have done their duties quite well" Said Minato narrowing his eyes hard at the Toad sage._

Those words had haunted Jiraiya after the end of the invasion and his student's scowl, I mean he did what he thought had to be done for the good of Konoha? he thought he did the right thing? he felt a little guilt rising in him at what he's done for not being in Naruko's life but for Naruko to be put in the middle of being the child prophecy and the Elf Goddess told him that Naruko bared the Blood and soul of Origa of Discordia, For the good of Konoha he have to make sacrifices.

 _" I'm sorry Minato... but this has to be done... your daughter must be stopped the village comes first"_ Jiraiya thought with his eyes closed.

" I'm going to find, defeat , and if necessary try to capture _kill_ Origa" Jiraiya said making everyone look happy at that with the news.

" How is Asuma Sarutobi holding up he's not in the meeting" Said Koharu who noticed he wasn't here, he must be mourning for the loss of his father.

" Im afraid Asuma doesn't want to be bothered... we tried to comfort him... he refused to leave his father's grave site and he won't even talk to us.." Spoke Kakashi with the rest of the jonin nodding seeing it was true Kurenai had a saddened look not able to comfort her secret lover she knew this was Naruko's fault that caused him like this.

" _Sensei's death must be hard on him..."_ Jiraiya said in thought.

" May i say something," Said Ibiki with everyone turning towards him.

" Yes Ibiki?" Jiraiya said turning towards him.

" I believe it has come to my attention that a few genin are missing and people..." Said Ibiki with everyone looking pale

" Who is missing?" Asked Danzo

" During the invasion i noticed some Soldiers in white and blue armor were capturing a few genin taking them out the village" Ibiki said.

" Go on..." Jiraiya said wanting him to continue

" The Genin that were taken was Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi and Udon... alongside Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten along with Iruka and The Ichiraku family" He said with Hiashi looking pale as orochimaru

" WHAT!?" He yelled flaring His Byukugan with Kurenai looking shocked as well

" So it seems Origa captured them... she wanted them alive... but for what reason?" Jiraiya pondered

" I demand a team to be sent out now! to bring back my daughter! I won't let that Girl force Hinata into joining her!" Hiashi said

" Relax Hiashi! everybody calm down! once i bring Tsunade back i will have my Spynetwork search everywhere for Origa's whereabouts and bring back Everyone!" Jiraiya said hoping to calm Everyone.

" Not only did this Origa took the said Villagers of her choice but anbu reports that during the invasion in the Hokage tower was raided by a Fox woman and a man they stole the Forbidden Scroll" Ibiki said making everyone's eyes grow wide with Horror.

" SHE HAS THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" Screeched Mebuki Haruno

" Damn it... who knows what horrors Origa could do with the scroll! if she learns it's secrets!" Jiraiya said gritted his teeth

" That does it as of now today i'm going on my mission to retrieve Tsunade. i will need Kurenai and Kakashi with me on this mission, ill try convincing Tsunade to return and become Hokage" Jiraiya said with everybody agreeing

" Very well... Jiraiya-san go forth to your mission" The Fire Daimyo said with him nodding as he watched the toad sannin leave.

( In The New Uzu)

The Land of Uzu is now under the rule of Origa of Discordia as she sits on her new throne in the Uzu Daimyo Castle looking down at all of her subordinates and generals. In a month before the chunin exams finals Origa had her loyal subordinates do rebuilding and remodeling in the city and the castle itself.

" What an honor this is my friends... we successfully crippled Konoha taking their Forbidden Scroll... and some of the people who are guests here in my Palace" Said Origa with a smile as Hinata, Konohamaru and his friends looked at her with Iruka and The Ichiraku's looking around.

" Step 1 is finished... i shall proceed to Step 2..." Origa said confusing Zhuge liang her 2nd advisor of her growing empire.

" Step 2?" He replied stroking his beard.

" Yes Zhuge liang.. Step 2 is we set my plan in motion to make my empire stronger..." Origa Explained.

" But first things first... we need to find my God Mother..." Origa said

" God Mother?" Said Hinata and the rest

" Tsunade Senju... my godmother we must find her before My so called godfather finds her first..." She said with a scowl at the mention of Jiraiya.

" Can Tsunade be trusted? my queen?" Kyuubi asked not looking convinced and doesn't have any trust in Tsunade.

" Of course Kyuubi she can be trusted... my godmother isn't like the Sandaime and Jiraiya... infact she was lied too by both her sensei and team mate" Origa said with Kyuubi raising a brow at her Queen

" When will you find Tsunade?" Asked Zhuge liang

" On the contrary i have someone else to track her down i will meet up with him soon i already gave him the description about Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune" Origa said holding her scepter

" Who infact did you send to track her down?" Kyuubi asked making Origa grin

" Boba Fett"

" The Bounty Hunter you brought here?" Kyuubi said with Origa nodding

" Yes Fett and his mandolorians work for me now" Said Origa looking up at her scepter.

" What are your plans with the other elemental nations? and it's Jinchuriki my lady?" Asked Marluxia locking his Blue eyes on her.

" All of the Elemental nations will be mine, the first one we will strike is Kiri and conquer it by defeating the Yondaime Mizukage.. once Kiri is Mine we have three years to get stronger and conquer the other elemental nations... konoha will be left for last. And once the entire elemental nations is controlled by me we go out to deal with Celestine and those troublesome princess knights who all defeated me before..." Origa said with pride in her voice.

" What of the Uchiha who manipulated me to destroy Konoha?" Kyuubi said wanting to know are they going to get him as well and the akatsuki?

" I haven't forgotten about him... he will be dealt with in three years." Origa said turning to her maiden Kyuubi

" Kyuubi be a dear and show our guests their new positions in my kingdom" She said with the fox woman nodding

" Zhuge liang you and Kyuubi are in charge while im gone... im going to retrieve my godmother" She said with him nodding she walked off her throne and left to meet up with Boba Fett.

( In Tanazuka City)

" Lady Tsunade don't you think you have enough to drink?" Said a black haired woman holding a pig.

" Can it Shizune! I'm gonna win that lottery big this time at the casino!" Said Tsunade with a huff as her student sighed following her master into the nearest casino unaware to them that they were being watched by a armored man wearing a jetpack his armor was green he had a small cape on his Left shoulder near his jetpack, his helmet was green with a big dent on the top with a Black T visor.

The Armored Man was Boba Fett watching Tsunade and Shizune on top of a rooftop.

( Elsewhere)

 **" So defying Kami's wishes Celestine? why have you summoned me** **?" Said the Dark Entity that was the Shinigami.**

" I want to make a deal with you Shinigami" Celestine said talking to the death god.

 **" A deal? and what deal is it that you want from me?" He said looking down at the Elf Goddess.**

" I want you to offer me a Soul" She said making him look confused looking at her curiously.

 **" A soul? Who's soul do you request? Shinigami asked**

" I want the Soul of Volt... i need his soul for a vessel" She said with him frowning.

 **" And just what do you plan on doing with the soul of Volt? after what that man has done years ago and what he tried to do" He said Narrowing his gaze at her.**

" I need him to stop Origa of Discordia" She said with his killer intent leaking.

 **" You sure are playing a dangerous game Celestine... kami-sama my sister won't allow this she will be most likely displeased with what your doing and will strip you of your godhood" He said with her frowning**

" Please Shinigami-sama the fate of the world is at hand because of Origa you are the one who sealed her soul into the girl named Naruko Uzumaki all i ask is for you to do this just this once" Celestine said hoping to make him see reason.

 **" Very well i will do it but there's a price for doing it" He said with her looking afraid.**

" My soul? i have to exchange it to you?" She asked with dread as he shook his head.

 **" Oh no, I won't claim your soul infact this involves your future fate" He said making her look confused.**

" Excuse me?" She said not understanding what he meant.

 **" i will grant you the soul of Volt but in return... should Origa of Discordia have her vengence and defeat him and you, you are forever fated as Origa's Slave..." He said making her green eyes go wide in Horror.**

" N-No... can't there be another way?" She said seeing him smile that didn't mean anything good.

 **" My sister is very aware of what your doing, once Origa wins, my sister will perhaps strip you of your godhood and status end of Story" He said handing her the** **soul of volt before vanishing away leaving the stunned elf goddess.**

" I hope i misheard what he said... i hope he didn't mean... it, me _fated_ as Origa's slave!? please i hope it's not true! i must win! i can't be Origa's slave!" Celestine convicted she wasn't going to become Origa's future slave she wasn't going down that path she vanished holding the soul of Volt.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Alright thought i should update this again, im putting the story on hold until i update Elf kitsune and three of my naruto cross Japanese urban legends cross I hope you enjoyed it. there will be more crossovers in this story and maybe i will promise you a lemon in the story, Origa still gets Female harem and is a futa i will confirm it in the next two chapters see you later.**


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chaotic Truth Part one.

( With Origa)

Origa was in her Royal Uzumaki attire fit for a Queen to wear as she sought out to Tanzuka City in search of her God Mother Tsunade Senju, You see before the Konoha invasion Origa hired A Bounty Hunter to look for her God mother and Shizune with their pet pig. And who was this Supposed Bounty Hunter she hired? His name is Boba Fett.

During her recruitment gathering a army for her empire she recruited him and would pay him handsomely for doing services in her empire. In return of her recruitment and payment Boba Fett told her that him and his own mandolorians are officially loyal to her empire and would forever Serve her.

She told Fett to track Her Godmother down and to find her not kill her.

Now that she was in the city she could detect Tsunade's chakra signature meaning she is here. All she needed to do was find Tsunade before Her God Father does.

Origa had a plan in convincing her God Mother to Join her. She could restore Tsunade's youth back to her prime status.

Walking down the streets she finally headed to A Bar where Tsunade would be at.

Turning her head to the left she saw Boba Fett hover down next to her using his jetpack holding his gun.

" Mistress, She's in the bar with Shizune and their pet pig" Said Boba seeing her pleased Expression.

" Good Job in following her Fett. i will give you extra pay for this" She spoke seeing him nod and bow to her.

" Now... i will go inside and have a talk with Tsunade" She said looking at the doors before Boba Spoke.

" Do you need me to accompany you Mistress?" He asked seeing her Shake her head.

" No. i have something else for you to do, we're expecting company to come here and see my god mother, I want to keep a Eye out for my God Father Jiraiya keep him busy... i also know he might have backup with him" She said seeing him nod.

" As you wish, Should i kill this Jiraiya?" Boba Fett said seeing her Shake her head.

" No, i want him alive but you can make him suffer" Said Origa as Boba Nodded activating his jetpack flying up on top of a rooftop to keep watch of things Holding his gun.

Origa sighed as she went inside the bar to meet her God mother.

Walking inside she looked from right to the left, looking towards the left she saw Tsunade eating at a table with Shizune and their pig Tonton as Origa Namikaze Uzumaki marched over to the group with her stoic expression calmly watching her god mother chug down a bottle of sake.

" Lady Tsunade someone's coming towards her" Spoke Shizune who was sprouting a light blush on her face when her eyes were on Origa as her Mentor frowned seeing Origa approach them

Tsunade Blushed a little from seeing Origa, she did admit that this woman was very attractive and also saw many men staring at Origa with perverted stares as the Dark elf queen Ignored them.

" Who the hell are you? and what do you want?" Tsunade spoke in her usual tone frowning lightly at Origa who still kept her stoic expression.

" I am Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki, The Reborn Dark Elf Queen... and what i want is to see you my dear God Mother" Said Origa seeing Tsunade widen her honey brown eyes before Narrowing them at this woman who sat across from her and Shizune.

" Uzumaki? Namikaze? and Godmother? to you? Since when!? my godchild died!" Tsunade said narrowing her eyes dangerously at Origa, after recalling being a Godmother to _one_ child, but was told by the Sandaime that the Child died during the sealing of the Kyuubi.

" Since the day of the Kyuubi attack all those years, since my mother brought me into this world, while my father sealed the Fox in me don't you remember?" Origa said seeing Tsunade frown as she stood up and grabbed Origa by the collar of her royal kimono pulling her close locking her honey brown eyes at Origa's Amber colored eyes.

" My God Daughter is Dead!" Tsunade spoke not leaving her eyes off Origa

" According to whom exactly?" Origa spoke back seeing the Senju woman narrowing her eyes.

" My sensei, The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha" Said Tsunade seeing Origa's cruel smile.

" Correction, The _Late_ Sandaime Hokage of Konoha" Said Origa seeing Tsunade look shocked then snarled at Origa.

" Bullshit! your lying!" Said Tsunade ready to punch Origa's lights out

" I killed him myself, just like i did to your former team mate Orochimaru" Origa said seeing Tsunade's expression have a mix of shock and anger.

" I'm going to kick your ass, Bitch" Tsunade whispered as Origa's cruel smile Widened before chuckling

" Before you wish to kick my 'ass' there is a story you need to hear, and it's a connection to your _precious_ Sensei and former Team mate who has been keeping you in the dark" Said Origa in a serious tone with Tsunade scowling

" You have 5 minutes to tell me this story of yours, and if i Don't like it your ass belongs to me" Said Tsunade letting her 'God Daughter' go

" After i tell you about your Sensei and Team mate Jiraiya I highly doubt it" Origa said with a faint smile, as the two began talking.

( With Jiraiya and Co.)

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai and a squad of Anbu were in Tanzuka City who arrived a Day ago they were on their way to find Tsunade before Origa does.

" My informants told me she's here let's keep up!" Commanded Jiraiya as they nodded, Unaware to them in the rooftops 5 Mandolorians were watching the group.

" We should inform Boba at once and our Queen that the toad sage Jiraiya is here" Said one Mandolorian colored red as the rest agreed and began activating their wristcom to inform Their leader Boba Fett.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I thought I should update this, i might update it again this week. i Hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. chapter 9

**An: I hope you like this Chapter, do enjoy it.**

Chapter 9: Chaotic Truth part two

( Day and a Half later)

After a Two hour talk of Origa's talk Tsunade Senju had sat there in her motel room with Shizune and Their pet pig Tonton. The Senju Woman thought deeply narrowing her eyes at what her God daughter told her of what her sensei and former team mate had done. To think she trusted these two with her life and they had the nerve to lie to her about her god daughter dead just so they can use Naruko or Origa as she calls herself to be used as a Weapon making her loyal to the village by being it's scape goat, Tsunade wasn't stupid she knows the hard life Jinchuriki's had to go through, all of the Hate, The Abuse, That sort of thing and she now knew her god daughter went through that and her idiot Sensei let all of that happen? Her Former Team mate abandoned his responsibility as godfather to her just so he can peep in bath houses, Go after Orochimaru, and Manage his Spynetwork. Minato and Kushina would be rolling over their graves for Her Sensei, Her former team mate and Konoha to wrong their daughter this way.

Clenching her fists in anger wanting nothing more than to crush her former team mate for the things he's done and lied too her face about her God daughter.

Shizune glanced at her sensei with worry Wondering if she was going to make a decision.

Tsunade sat there remembering her God daughter's words before she left the bar.

 _" I'll give you a full day to rethink your decision, God mother.. just meet me outside the city I'll be waiting for you. i Even have a special offer if you do join me i might restore your youth in return" Spoke Origa as she turned away leaving._

Tsunade paused for a few minutes as she finally made her decision, she was going to join her God daughter's side and do what a god mother was supposed to do. Screw going back to Konoha her great grandfather's Village was now Corrupted and needed to be put out of its flames. After her God Daughter told her _everything_ The pain, The Suffering, and Abuse, Even Attempted _Rape_ the village had put her through just to satisfy their own stupidity. It made Tsunade greatly enraged to know her Sensei and Team mate both had a hand in this including Kakashi... Jiraiya ignored his duties to look after her and to protect her! She swore that if she even catches Jiraiya she was going to make him pay _painfully_ for what he's done.

" Tsunade-sama?" Asked Shizune as her sensei turned to her.

" Pack our things, we're leaving, we're going with Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki my god daughter" Spoke Tsunade in seriousness getting up preparing to leave.

( With Origa)

Outside of the City was Origa leaned up against a tree waiting for her God Mother's decision, as Boba Fett now walking up to her before bowing as she raised her hand motioning him to rise and report.

" Report, Fett." She said in a bored voice.

" Mistress, my mandolorian squad spotted Jiraiya in the city he wasn't alone like you confirmed he brought a silver haired man, with a woman with black hair and red eyes and a squad of these Anbu." Said Boba Fett holding his Weapon as Origa raised a brow frowning at who her irresponsible god father brought

" Has he found Tsunade Yet?" She asked seeing her personal bounty Hunter shakshake his head.

" No Mistress, they are looking for her as we speak" Replied Boba glancing up at Origa seeing her frown a bit.

" Mistress should me and my Squad intervene Should he find her?" He asked seeing her shake her head.

" That won't be necessary, because i can detect her chakra signature... she's coming to us" She said smiling a bit pleased of her god mother making the right choice as she looked towards Fett.

"Be prepared, you and your squad, Because I sense my godfather coming this way as well" She said frowning summoning her scepter as he nodded before contacting his squad to come here immediately.

10 Minutes later.

True Enough Tsunade and Shizune who was holding her pig were coming out of the City and were going to where Origa was as they saw the Reborn Dark Elf Queen up against the tree holding her scepter.

"Wise Decision, God Mother... i knew you would make the right decision and choice" Origa said seeing Tsunade give her a light smile.

" Well i wasn't going to abandon the closest thing i have for family, I was denied that when my Sensei and Team mate lied to me about your death. Besides Kushina would never forgive me if i Abandoned you, which I will not" Tsunade said walking up to Origa hugging her Dark Elf God Daughter as the Dark Elf Queen Smiled hugging the Senju woman back.

" Tsunade!" Yelled a all too familiar voice as the two stopped hugging and turned towards the individual.

Who was Jiraiya and the others.

" Jiraiya" Spoke Tsunade scowling at her team mate with furious anger as he winced at her furious stare.

" So i was too late... you've already met Origa who was formerly Naruko.." He whispered but she and Origa heard him.

" So, my failure of a god father graces me with his presence." Spoke Origa with a sneer as he glared at her.

" Where is Hinata and what have you done with her!" Snapped Kurenai glaring at Origa who frowned looking at her

" Why should i tell you where Hinata is? you never gave a damn about her, All you saw Hinata as a shy timid girl from a abusive family that enslaves the other half of the family. And Hinata is very much safe from Konoha and her Bastard Father. And I'm surprised to see my Hypocrite of a Sensei here too. " Spoke Origa with Kurenai looking livid as Kakashi looked away

" Cut the Crap Origa! I'm not letting you fill Tsunade's head with anymore lies!" Said Jiraiya as Tsunade scowled at him.

" Lies? Oh no my dear idiot of a Godfather i told my God Mother everything she needed to know i told her the exact _Truth!_ therefore you lost your chance of trying to get my Godmother in becoming the village's 5th Hokage after she learned of the Truth hidden from botb you and the Sandaime" Said Origa in amusement as he glared hard at her.

" It had to be done Nar- Origa" He said seeing her narrowing her Amber color eyes as Tsunade narrowed her Honey brown eyes at her team mate.

" Says the man who was never attacked by a mob that tried to kill you, restaurant owners would poison your choice of food, Store owners who would toss you out and threatened to kill you and Chunin's and Jonins would try to rape you and have their way with you" Spat Origa as she saw Jiraiya grimace as Kakashi looked away as Kurenai had a small loom of disgust at what she heard Chunin's and Jonins tried to Rape Naruko!?

" Look I'm sorry for what happened but it was for your own good... you needed to be humbled and feel grateful of for being alive and go through your punishments" Said Jiraiya as he flinched seeing Tsunade aim a massive amount of killer intent at him ready to smash his head off.

" Is that So? why not let me live a normal life like i was meant to in the first place?" Origa said dangerously seeing him not answer away

" It's the way things were with Jinchuriki and you had to go through the same thing for the good of the village-" Spoke Jiraiya seeing Shizune, and Origa all glare at him. as Tsunade just lost her temper she ran up and slugged acrossed his face.

" Jiraiya-sama!" Yelled Both Kurenai and Kakashi as the Anbu rushed forward to stop Tsunade but a red bolt chakra shot one Anbu in the chest that killed him the group turned around and saw it was Boba aiming his gun at the group with his 4 Mandolorians aiming their guns at them as well.

"Don't get in the way" Said Boba Fett coldly at Kakashi and Kurenai

" Now my backstabbing Team Mate, care to explain why you helped sensei lie to me about my God daughter being dead, from being exposed and did not protect her from _harm_?" Said Tsunade as she stepped on Jiraiya's chest keeping him pinned down.

" It was for the good of Konoha Tsunade, it had to be done! Besides it wasn't your call! it was That Elf Goddess's call! She said Naruko contained the soul of her dark counterpart Origa of Discordia, and not to mention that Naruko is the Prophecy child! that could bring about a change in the Shinobi era!. We knew the moment you would take Naruko the prophecy would awaken! including the spirit of Origa! like it or not Tsunade the village had to come first!" Jiraiya said as he cringed feeling Tsunade step on his stomach much harder as he heard his rib crack.

" Minato would be very displeased with what you've done Jiraiya, if he were alive now and see what this Village has done to his daughter he would unleash a great rage _Tenfold!_ than he has done in Iwa killing all those Iwa nins!" Said Tsunade seeing Kakashi flinched as did everyone else who knew the Yondaime and given how the village treated Naruko she was correct Minato would indeed lash out and go beserk.

" Tsunade please, Konoha needs you! think about it for a second! your great grandfather's village needs you! you can change things!" He said but screamed when she stomped his rib cage feeling four of his ribs break from the impact.

" Bullshit! my great-grandfather's village lost its Will of Fire! the village has become Corrupted! I'm not going back! I'm going to do what i should had done a long time ago when you and sensei denied me! " She said getting off of him leaping next to Origa who had a pleased smile.

"Tsunade if you do this, your sannin traveling rights will be revoked and you will be marked down as a missing nin!" Jiraiya yelled trying to reason with her only to see more anger fuel in her eyes.

" You think i don't know that? well guess what i don't give a damn! I'll kill every hunter nin the leaf Village has! including _you!_ " She declared seeing the shocked looks on Kakashi and Kurenai's faces while Jiraiya looked even more shocked at what she said.

" Let's leave the Konoha scum Tsunade, they failed their mission in retrieving you" Origa said sneering at them.

"Origa you will regret this!" Yelled Jiraiya as she curved a cruel smirk before chucking

" Surely you jest, Godfather it is you who will later regret it... soon you and Konoha will kneel before me, Goodbye" She said tapping her scepter on the ground opening a portal as Her, Tsunade, Shizune Along with Boba Fett and his squad walked inside it vanished without a trace Leaving the Stunned group.

( Not Far away)

" So that's the Brat, huh? she's a real beauty isn't she Itachi?" Said Kisame looking at his Female partner as he saw the Uchiha Heiress eyed Origa when she left in the portal.

" Be on your guard Kisame, Naruko or Origa as she calls herself isn't alone like we had hoped... Let's return to Pain-sama at once" The Female Uchiha said seeing him nod.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Well there it is i hope you liked it, making some changes to the story... like Change a little of Naruko/Origa's background and past. i might Try to do a lemon in the next chapter maybe but I'll tell ya what you will see in the next chapter, until next Time**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Now The Dark Elf Kitsune Enpress Returns.**

Chapter 10: The Plot to conquer

( Uzu)

Three days it has been since she has retrieved her god mother, now sitting on her throne thinking of when will she make her move to conquer Kiri.

The reason she wants to conquer Kiri first is to send a silent message to the other villages that they best be prepared to fight for their villages once she reaches their doorstep. Once Kiri is hers she will strengthen her army and empire in three years then she will work on recruiting other jinchuriki's to join her kingdom.

Now that she thought about it she is becoming a Empress and that she's the only pure blooded dark elf in existence in the elemental nations. She needs to restore her clan and dark elf race she needs to find suitable wives to carry her children, her future heirs to her empire.

Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki will not only conquer the elemental nations but also conquer the hearts of women throughout out the lands. Though she wondered who will be her first Wife? And her concubine? For the start of her empire and how can she get them pregnant? A idea beamed in her mind as she knew what to do she has Origa's memories and she knows Origa is a Dark sorceress and can make potions, spells and incantations.

Getting up off her throne she decided to go to her private chambers

Now in her chambers in private Origa is brewing a potion a potion that will make her a permanent Futanari. Stirring it slowly as poured it in a vial tilting it Seeing it as a light purple liquid she brought the vial up to her lips and started drinking it after finishing the vial she sat it down. The effects will kick soon in two days she will be a futanari, now done with that she will debate when she will conquer Kiri.. she will set the invasion in 4 days.

Heading down to the Uzu Docks that had a armada of navy ships she turned towards the one who leads her Navy Akainu Sakazuki. Her fleet Admiral who is her 6th general of her ranks and fleet Admiral of her navy.

"Pleasure meeting you, your majesty what can I do for you?" Asked the Magma Admiral Staring at his superior

"I want you to prepare your navy fleet for a invasion to Kiri in 4 days Akainu" She Said Seeing the man nod.

"Consider it done My lady, I will have all ships prepared including my men" He Said smoking his cigar as she nodded and walked away.

She has over 9 Generals working under her.

The first General is Marluxia

The second General is Clone Commander Fordo

The Third General is Lucy the Diclonius

The Fourth is Sesshomaru

And the Fifth is Zhuge Liang her strategist and 2nd Advisor of her empire with Kyuubi as her first advisor and maiden.

As for the 7th 8th and 9th Generals they will soon be revealed.

She even has Three asassins who work for her and these three are a three man team known as 'Cerberus'

Boba Fett

Scorpion

Ezio Auditore.

As for her soldiers, some of them are Clone Troopers mostly Arc Troopers, And Army Of Diclonius's. Fordo leads the clones and Lucy leads her dicloni Sisters. They are just two fractions of her forces the third fraction however her grand Army, The Army Of Anubis, she recently obtained The Scorpion King's bracelet and controls the Army Of Anubis who serve her.

Her forces and army will soon expand and grow and her enemies will fear her magnificent army.

In 4 days the invasion of Kiri will arise.

She will defeat the Yondaime Mizukage and conquer his nation by killing his daimyo and end the war in Kiri as well.

(Konoha at the moment)

Sarutobi Clan Compound.

Smoking his cigarette staring at the picture of his father who was murdered at the hands of Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki. He had mourned over his father's death and shut himself off away from everyone even his secret lover Kurenai.

Then he glared at the picture of Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki who has been placed in the bingo book. He promised that he will avenge his father and maybe finish what he started since he had looked at his father's diary concerning Naruko who is the prophecy of fate and that she is the decendant Of Origa Discordia Dark Elf Queen.

 _"I'll make you suffer you bitch"_ He Thought glaring at the picture in loathing hate.

Before he could keep loathing at the picture of his father's murderer he heard a knock on the door as he sighed walking towards it going to see who was it because he did not want to be bothered.

"Look whatever it is you want I am not in the mood to-" Asuma Said only to widen his eyes at what was before him a beautiful High Elf with green eyes and blonde hair she looked like a goddess

"Who-Who are you?" He Asked with a blush staring at her revealing outfit

"I am Celestine Lucross, And you are Sarutobi Asuma are you the son of the Sandaime Hokage?" Celestine Asked Seeing him raise a brow at her.

"Yeah what's it to you?" He Spoke staring at her

"May I come in and talk with you" She Asked Seeing him nod letting her in.

"I heard what happened to your father I am sorry to hear of his passing" She Said Seeing him eye her

"Thanks.. now what do you want?" He Asked wanting to know exactly why she's here

"I'm here to give you a chance to avenge your father... She said Seeing him now look interested

"Go on.. I'm listening" He Said Interested

"Your father has tried to surpress the spirit of Origa Discordia that rests within Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki and he has failed and underestimated her even the toad sage had failed I've lost faith in trusting them to stop Origa it's up to you now to stop her." Celestine Said Seeing Asuma frown

"And how do you think I can stop her?" He Questioned

"I sense that you are the decendant of Volt, your ancestor was killed by Origa Discordia when she learned of treachery and I'm giving you his soul!" She Said pulling out the orb that contained Volt's soul as she shoved it in Asuma's chest making the man scream as a light emitted around him.

Asuma was receiving memories of his past ancestor Volt and saw what the man was planning to do then saw when Origa killed his ancestor.

"Do this for me Asuma I've gifted you the soul of Volt. Your my only hope to end and defeat Origa Discordia do this for me" She Said Seeing him smirk.

"Consider it done. But I want something in order to fulfill the job" He Said with volt's voice

"Like What?" She Asked

"I want eternal life and great strength" He Said as she illuminated a ray of light at him granting him eternal life

"Now that I granted you your gifts, do what you must to stop Origa!" She Said tossing him his sword and then vanished as he caught it and with a grin

 _"It's good to be back. Tomorrow will be a new day, I will get you Origa and will have my revenge by making you my bitch!"_ Asuma/Volt Said in Thought with a laughter of evil.

 _To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Here's chapter 11! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 11: Invasion of Kiri

(Oceans Of Kiri)

On the calm oceans was a armada Of Navy Ships, Gunships in the sky carrying Arc Troopers, while a massive BattleShip was surrounded by fleets Of navy ships and who's ship is this? It's Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki's battleship the 'Destroyer' and the one who's operating her ship is BattleShip Hime a abyssal who is the captain of her ship Akainu is on board of the ship as well.

Today was the day that Kiri is the first Shinobi village and country that will fall at Origa's hands she's going to conquer it and claim it as her territory.

Now in her private Quaters she waits for her Captain or Admiral to inform her when they reach Kiri, she has prepared herself to fight the Yondaime Mizukage and end the war that's taking place there, and she will also dethrone the Water Daimyo and claim his kingdom as well.

She brought her grand Army the army of Anubis.

She only brought Two generals with her on this campaign and that was Akainu and Clone Commander Fordo the rest of the generals are at Uzu awaiting for their queen's return.

A knock on her door caught her attention.

"Enter." She Said Seeing the door opening revealing BattleShip Hime her Captain and owner of her BattleShip.

"What's the status Captain?" Origa Asked Seeing the Captain bow to her.

"We're almost there at Kiri your majesty. We'll arrive there In no longer than 30 minutes" BattleShip Hime Said looking towards her queen.

"Good, inform me when we get there" Origa Said reading her spell book as her Captain bowed again and left.

( Konoha at the moment)

For the pass four days it has been confirmed that Asuma/Volt is now the 5th Hokage as he grinned at the seat of power he has obtained now all he has to do is gain military power, once he obtains soldiers he himself will conquer the elemental nations and all of it's women regardless of their age soon his raise to power will come then he will seek his vengeance on Origa and make her become his bitch.

His thoughts were interrupted when Danzo came in.

"You wanted to see me Asuma?" The old root Commander Said he refused calling Asuma 'Hokage-sama' the moment when Asuma has been made the 5th Hokage Danzo bristled and fumed that that his chance to rise to power in Konoha yet again has been foiled by another Sarutobi! It wasn't fair!

"Ah yes, I have called you Danzo-san." Asuma Said with a smirk that made the mummy old shinobi frown.

"What do you want?" Danzo demanded

"I happen to do a little digging on my father's documents I've heard you use to run Root did you not?" Asked Asuma with Danzo Making no reaction as his grip tightened on his cane.

"Yes, I own root. What of it?" The old man Questioned

"I see we need more skilled soldiers, and I was thinking of having Root back up in running" Asuma Said with Danzo widening his one eye in shock that Asuma Sarutobi is letting Root now become official and up in status again!

"I want Root reactivated Danzo, that is all I request but Root will also be under my command and yours. And later on I wish to speak to you again" Asuma Said with Danzo now looking surprised as he nodded to his 5th Hokage

"I will have Root up and running at your command Hokage-sama, Thank you." Danzo Said now leaving the office to inform his Root operatives that they are back in business.

Asuma only chuckled darkly in his seat as he said.

"Oh... your welcome" He Said with a evil smile.

( Meanwhile in Kiri)

The rebellion are now heading to the village to finally put an end to this war and defeat Yagura who is the 4th Mizukage. The leader of the rebellion is Mei Terumi who is leading rebels to take back their village and end the war.

"What should we do now Mei-sama it's your call?" Asked Ao looking at his leader.

"On my signal we all charge in the village and attack with our might and defeat Yagura once and for all!" Mei Said as she narrowed her green eyes at the Mizukage Tower and it was then she saw Yagura with a Army Of his Anbu loyal to him.

Before both forces could charge at one another they were interrupted when a flying Magma fist had landed in front of them. Both forces turned to the source and saw the Magma came from a tall man wearing a red suit and pink flower,

"Presenting her royal excellency Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki!" Said Akainu as Origa had indeed came besides her left flank was Clone Commander Fordo And his squad behind them was a Small Army Of Clone troopers and behind them was An Army Of Anubis who growled and snarled as they gripped their weapons.

Origa held her scepter as her amber eyes were now looking at Mei Terumi. Origa could only look at Mei with slight lust staring at Mei's body that possessed a hourglass figure with her chest area that's double H-cups and a soft plump ass.

"Greetings I am Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki. Dark Elf Queen Of Uzu, little rebellion I have come to conquer your land and claim it as my territory I will end this war today and kill your water Daimyo" Said Origa with the rebellion looking shocked at that

"Please don't conquer our land! We've already suffered enough at the hands of Yagura!" Exclaimed Mei who stared at Origa Seeing the dark elf queen frown.

"Silence, from this day forth you and your rebellion will put your faith in me" Origa Said calmly as she stared at her direction at Yagura and his Army Of Anbu.

"Orders my lady?" Asked Fordo holding his two pistols

"Yes, Commander secure the rebellion, they are our prisoners." Origa Said with the rebellion now looking shocked as all Arc Troopers aimed their weapons at the rebellion

"What?! You can't do this!" Shouted Mei with Fordo now behind her cuffing her with chakra cuffs with him and his men cuffing the rebellion.

"Watch me, as I end this war, Akainu stay on my right flank lead the Army Of Anubis to kill all of Mizukage's Anbu, Leave the Mizukage to me." She commanded as the red admiral stayed on her flank with both his fists now covered in Magma the Army Of Anubis snarled glaring at their Queen's enemies.

She turned her scepter into a dark steel scythe ready for battle as she narrowed her amber eyes at Yagura who glared at her whirling his hook staff ready to face her.

"Attack!!" She Yelled as she charged with Akainu and the Army Of Anubis following her to battle.

"Attack with all you got! We can't let this new enemy conquer us!" Shouted Yagura as he and his Anbu all charged forward as both armies clashed into each other.

Mei who was cuffed along with all of her rebels could only watch the display of power that Origa's forces have.

Akainu was punching and melting any Anbu in his path with the use of his Magma as the Anubis soldiers clashed their weapons and roared at the Anbu.

Origa was charging towards Yagura as two of his Anbu tried to stop her only for them to get hacked in half by her Scythe, Yagura lunged at her striking his hook staff at her as she blocked it using her Scythe causing sparks to fly. They continue to fight and clash at each other, Origa backed up whirling her Scythe then slashed forward at him as he countered it with his staff as the two glared at each other as Origa spoke putting pressure on his staff from her Scythe.

"Surrender Yondaime Mizukage, I know you are a jinchuriki and I wish to not kill you, I was a jinchuriki like you before as of now I am a former jinchuriki" Origa stated with Yagura glaring at her.

"I will not let you conquer my land! Nor will I surrender to you!" Yagura Said with defiance as he kicked her which she saw as she jumped backwards avoiding the kick.

"I will not kill you Yagura, all I want for you is to surrender and join me to overthrow your water Daimyo" She Said blocking his attack with her Scythe as she looked into his eyes they looked slightly glazed in a _hypnotic_ form an influence that was not his own in his eyes, something that was influencing him.

Could Yagura be under some kind of Genjutsu? By who? And why? Could it be a Uchiha that done this? Of course! The Sharingan was involved! Meaning that masked Uchiha who manipulated the Kyuubi is connected to this somehow and he is controlling Yagura to cause a purge upon bloodlines in Kiri which caused a civil war!.

 **"Join you and overthrow my Daimyo!? Never! I will kill you!"** Bellowed Yagura using his Bijuu Chakra as his chakra coat manifested itself around him growing three red tails as he lunged at Origa who saw this as she used her Chakra chains to restrain Yagura.

 **"Release me!!" He roared snarling at her as she stepped forward and moved swiftly by hitting The restrained Yagura with a chop to the back of his neck knocking him out as his bijuu chakra faded away and slumped unconscious.**

The Anbu That were all loyal to Yagura had stopped fighting as they saw their leader defeated by the Dark Elf Queen as they saw her turn to them every Anbu could do nothing now as they simply dropped their weapons now knowing they lost the war.

"Akainu apprehend the Anbu they are our prisoners also. This village is ours for the taking tell Captain BattleShip Hime to tell the fleet to form a blockade around Kiri to prevent any rogues from getting in or out" Origa Commanded with Akainu nodding and grabbed his transponder snail to contact the captain as Origa walked towards Mei and her rebellion with Yagura still in her chakra chains.

"What are we going to do with her your majesty?" Fordo Asked with Mei looking up at Origa as the dark elf stared down at her.

"Give her to me Fordo, as for her Rebellion uncuff them. We're going to the village and tell them that I own their village now along with their country, later on The Water Daimyo will be dethroned" Origa Said with Fordo now handing over Mei to his Queen as he ordered his men to uncuff the rebels.

"What is your name?" Asked Origa staring at Mei.

"I am Mei Terumi.." She Said feeling very worried of what this woman will do to her.

"Well then Lady Terumi lead me to your village and tell them that the war is over and that I am their ruler" Origa calmly as Mei nodded softly and did what the dark elf empress told her to do

Kirigakure gates.

Origa along with Mei arrived Kirigakure with her army and two generals besides her along with the rebels and surviving Anbu. The villagers and mist shinobi saw this as one civilian asked.

"What's going on?"

"Everyone I have news for all of you today our village belongs to Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki The Dark Elf empress we belong to her empire, this woman is now your sole leader" Said Mei with a heavy heart as the villagers and mist shinobi could only gasp in horror

"What happened to Yagura-sama!?" Asked another villager.

"Yagura is defeated. He isn't dead, I have him apprehended, do not worry villagers of mist, cause this war is over and I claim your country now" Origa Said looking around the village seeing that it needs to be rebuilt from the battles that took Place here.

"What are we to do with Yagura my lady?" Asked Akainu looking at his queen.

"He is your prisoner for now Sakazuki, keep him detained put chakra restraints on him that should keep him from using his bijju chakra" She Said taking her chakra chains off Yagura as the Admiral grabbed him and took him.

"As for the rest of you, today is our victory tomorrow we will have another victory by dethroning the water Daimyo by officially claiming the land of water as my territory. So rest and be prepared for tomorrow, cause after the water Daimyo falls we will celebrate our victory and to show the other elemental villages our strength and to fear us when three years are up we will invade their countries!." Said Origa with a grin as her army of Anubis all roared in glory for their victory of winning the battle for their queen.

"As for you, your coming with me" Origa Said grabbing Mei as she teleported her back to her ship.

( Origa's Ship Quarters)

 **(Lemon!)**

Now teleported in Origa's bedroom Mei looked around as she turned towards the dark elf queen who locked the door.

"What is it you want?" Mei Asked with curiosity as she saw Origa grin walking towards her.

"I want you of course, your going to be my first wife and will help me repopulate my race" Origa Said grabbing Mei's breasts causing the woman to let out a soft moan.

"Be your wife? Help repopulate your race? What are are you talking about!?" She Said blushing with Origa squeezing her breasts

"You are going to join me in bed and be the first to have my heir" Origa Said undressing herself taking off her royal Uzu Kimono and put her scepter aside revealing her panties having a large bulge making Mei looked shocked. Origa took off her panties revealing her now erect Huge futanari cock.

 _"What the h-hell! She has a cock! And it's huge!"_ Mei Thought feeling scared and nervous at the size of that thing!

"Like What you see Mei-Chan?" Origa Said now undressing the shell shocked woman.

"How? How can you possess that!?" She Said completely naked and blushing up a storm

"I'll let you in on that secret for another time Mei-Chan" Origa Said as she brought Mei into a deep wet kiss with the woman's eyes now becoming hazy as she returned the kiss to Origa their tongues locked fighting for dominance but Origa had the upper hand as she fingered Mei's wet pussy making the woman moan louder.

Mei bit her lip as she felt Origa dig two of her fingers deep into her pussy faster plunging them in and out for 10 minutes as the woman moaned much louder.

"That's right Mei-Chan, moan for your queen" Origa Said pulling her fingers out and put Mei on the bed the dark elf queen smirks putting Mei in missionary position as her hard cock was against Mei's pussy and shoved it in Making Mei scream very loud her Pussy was very tight which is from without having any relief at all.

"Damn you sure are tight" Origa Said now thrusting her huge futa cock inside Mei's pussy rough grabbing the woman's hips thrusting much harder making Mei's eyes roll to the back of her head with her tongue sticking out.

"Fuck me!" Mei Said with Origa smiling

"I'm sorry what did you say? Say that louder?" Origa Said with dominance in her voice

"FUCK ME! PLEASE FUCK ME ORIGA-SAMA!" Yelled Mei to the top of her lungs as Origa continued to plow her pussy as Mei Screamed louder and louder and she was loving it she was loving Origa's cock in her pussy as she felt her inner walls being spread wide even her pussy was being stretched.

And so Origa continued to fuck Mei for two hours.

Origa is now plowing Mei from behind using doggy Style groping her breasts with mei screaming her mind was going blank and she was losing it.

 _"My... heart and soul belongs to Origa-sama... I am her wife... my body is hers to play with"_ thought Mei having a fuck silly expression with her tongue hanging out as she screamed again feeling Origa's cock go deeper inside her pussy hitting her womb which makes Mei's pussy tighter than before onto Origa's cock, as the dark elf queen kept thrusting and thrusting until she releases her first load of cum. As it filled up Mei's insides as the woman screams out.

"CUMMING!" As Origa Silenced her scream by kissing her with Mei returning the kiss lovingly, Origa sits Mei on her lap still deep in her Pussy filling Mei up with her cum as she grabbed her breasts giving them a squeeze asking.

"So Mei-Chan are you willing to swear your heart and soul to me?" Origa Said with a grin as Mei breathed hard while blushing as she looks at Origa with a look of lust.

"Yes my Dark Queen... I am forever yours~!" Said Mei with Origa smirking as she pulled out of Mei's stuffed pussy as the woman fell on the bed twitching from a good fuck, a Uzumaki swirl appeared on Mei's womb to show she belongs to Origa as Mei's skin turned dark and her ears began to get pointy and long.

Mei Terumi has become a Dark Elf. Her hair and eyes remained the same even her hourglass figure stayed but her breasts grew bigger and her body became plump.

Origa grinned watching Mei's transformation.

"What has happened to me?" She Said weakly

Origa held up a mirror showing Mei her new look.

"Your now permanently a dark elf... So my potion worked and you were the first test subject now I have the ability to turn any woman I want into dark elves like me. And how I grew such a nice cock? I created a futanari potion that made me a permanent futanari but I added two potions to fuse with the futanari potion I made a fertility potion to make my sperm become highly potent that it can get any woman I bed with instantly pregnant. The second potion I made from a ritual by adding my blood to the mix, this potion turns you into a pure blooded dark elf so you are now reborn as a dark elf and will bare my child" Origa explained with Mei looking at her in surprise

"Now let us sleep my wife. Because tomorrow I'm taking over land of water and I am thinking of letting you become the new mizukage while this land is under my territory and banner" Origa Said Getting in bed with Mei laying down with her new queen and wife sucking on Origa's breasts.

 _To be continued_

 **An: and there we have it! I hope you like it! Until next time! Cause Origa will dethrone the water Daimyo and claim the land of water!**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: May chapter 12 begin!**

 **To Goku Black, I'll consider your idea I've been wanting to do a one piece fanfic for a long time since it's been awhile since I last did one. I'll think of your idea and consider it.**

Chapter 12: Land of water taken.

(Origa's Ship Quaters)

Now waking up from her sleep she stares down to see her beautiful wife Mei sleep as the dark elf queen shook Mei awake.

"Mm?" Said Mei waking up

"It's time to get up, today we conquer land of water" Said Origa Getting up from bed as she decided to take a shower as Mei followed her in to shower with her.

They both showered together rubbing their bodies together in soap and hot steaming water to wash their bodies.

Now leaving the shower they began putting on their clothes and teleported back to kirikagure.

(Water Daimyo Castle)

The Water Daimyo has recently learned of what happened in kirigakure village his Yondaime mizukage has been defeated and his village has been conquered by a Dark skinned woman with a vast army at her command he grew consumed in fear that she will make her way here to his castle. Which is something he can't let happen! He ordered his entire samurai army to double their defenses and be prepared to expect a invasion coming here to his castle all he needed to do is remain calm and hope this conqueror won't attempt to dethrone him! He quickly written separate letters to his other Daimyo counterparts to warn them of what's happening he given each scroll to a messenger hawk as he released them letting them fly free to warn his other counterparts of what's coming.

He couldn't believe it, the conqueror ended the war and took the rebels as prisoners and those loyal to the mizukage. He was doomed he hoped his counterparts will get his warnings before he dies, he decides to run to his vault and take what money he could take with him and packed his clothing he would have to reach to his escape boat meaning he would have to abandon his own men at the hands of the conqueror.

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

Quickly running to his balcony to see what was that noise he saw four warships fire their cannons at the castle walls the castle walls had been breached! His entire samurai army all prepared themselves for what was coming.

He saw the Dark skinned conqueror was getting off the warship flanked by the leader of the rebels Mei Terumi, along with a armored man and tall man wearing a red suit and to his surprise he saw Yagura!? His own mizukage is with the enemy!? The dark elf queen raised her right arm as her scorpion bracelet gleamed as shadows had arisen as a Army Of 9 foot humanoid dogs wearing gold armor wielding double bladed axes, spears, war axes, curved swords, clubs. As they all roared in glory and howled.

The water Daimyo Samurai's could only tremble in fear at the Army Of Anubis as the Samurai Commander raised his sword up high putting up a brave face as he said.

"To the death!! Fight for our water Daimyo!!" The samurai Commander Said as all of his men roared pulling out their swords.

Origa scoffed as she turned towards her Anubis Commander named Jackal.

"Crush them." She Said simply he nodded and howled as he charged with all of his fellow soldiers following him to attack them all, the samurai's charged as well as they clashed against the Army Of Anubis.

Origa and her entourage had decided to walk slowly to the water Daimyo castle while her army of Anubis fend off the daimyo's samurai forces.

"To many of them!" Said one samurai who got stabbed through the heart by a spear.

"We need reinforcements! They are unstoppable!" Said another samurai who is fighting one Anubis with a club as he was beaten to death.

"Commander What should we do!? These creatures are killing all of our men! And there is too many!" Said a Samurai with the rank of captain

"Retreat! Fall back to the castle!" Said the Samurai Commander as he and every other remaining samurai started to retreat their numbers were being decimated fast by the Army Of Anubis

 **"Slaughter them!!" Roared Jackal as all hordes of Anubis soldiers chased after the remaining samurai's**

The Water Daimyo could only pale in fear his army are retreating in fear and that they are heading back to the castle leading those monsters right to him!

"Lock the gates!" He yelled to his other samurai

"But my lord, what about the Commander and his forces? We can't just lock them out to die!" Protested the Samurai guard with the rank of captain.

"Just do as I say! Lock the damn gates!!" The Water Daimyo Yelled coldly as the samurai flinched doing what he was told.

The Samurai Commander along with his captain and remaining soldiers who survived all ran to the castle gates trying to get in only to find it locked they looked horrified.

"What the hell let us in!" The Commander shouted as he and his men banged on the gates demanding to be let in only for no response.

"Commander they're coming!" Shouted a samurai Seeing the Army Of Anubis.

The Commander, his captain and remaining men all turned around and just drawn their swords it was only 66 samurai's against hordes of Anubis soldiers.

"It's been an honor serving you sir... it seems our Daimyo has forsaken us..." Said the captain with slight fear Seeing the Army Of Anubis now has them cornered.

"My my... it seems your own Daimyo has weighed the value of your lives. Such a cowardly act" Said Origa now appearing as her Army Of Anubis backed away letting their queen come pass.

"Our lord May have abandoned us to die but we will fight with honor!" Said The samurai Commander glaring at Origa Who chuckled darkly.

"And your Daimyo? what 'honor' does he have? He has forsaken you to die at the hands of my army why serve such a incompetent Ruler who doesn't fight for his kingdom instead of just sitting his lazy ass on the throne while you and your men risk your lives for his pathetic rule." Origa Said dryly staring at the Commander who took that in thought while the other samurai's did the same thing.

He looked at Origa and said.

"What do you want?"

"I want you and your men to serve me in my Empire, help me overthrow your Daimyo do that and you and your men's lives will be spared" Origa offered Seeing him look conflicted at this choice.

It was either fight and die or dethrone your current ruler to serve a new one. Let's see which choice he picks?

The Samurai Commander sheathed his sword and bowed to Origa his men looked taken back by this as they all did the same thing even the captain.

"Me and my men will pledge our loyalty to you, your majesty." The Commander Said Seeing her smile as she told him to rise.

"Wise decision Commander, now step aside, Akainu melt the gates down and melt the doors!" She Said with the Said samurai and his army stepped aside while Akainu turned himself into Magma and melted the gates as he reached to the doors and melted it.

"Let's go." She Said with her and her forces now entering inside the water Daimyo castle.

( Meanwhile with the Daimyo.)

He was sweating in fear he knew the enemy has gotten inside his castle all he could do was quickly head to a secret passage to escape only for him to be intervened by the Samurai Commander who glared at him.

"What are you doing!? Get out of my way!" He shouted glaring at the Commander who just glared

"Seize the fool!" The Commander Said with his samurai now surrounding the Daimyo and cuffed him.

"What is the meaning of this Commander! Unhand me! You dare arrest me at a time like this!" He yelled only to be backhanded by the Commander which shocked him.

"Silence worm! Take him to the throne room to face his judgement at lady Origa!" He Said with his men now carrying the Daimyo to the throne who protested and screamed.

( Water Daimyo Throne Room)

There sat Origa on the throne of the water Daimyo waiting for her Commander to bring the Daimyo to her so he can face judgment and to be trialed.

Her Army Of Anubis stood in attention waiting for her commands, Akainu and Fordo are on her left flank with Mei and Yagura on her right flank.

Now how exactly did Yagura convinced into joining Origa?

 _( Flashback Kirigakure prison)_

 _The last thing Yagura remembered was when he was at war fighting against Mei and her rebellion but then he was defeated by a dark elf queen. The former mizukage could only look around Seeing he was in prison and restrained by chakra restraints and chains._

 _His cell door opened revealing it was Origa with the Now dark elf Mei._

 _"Hello Yagura," she greeted Seeing him frown_

 _"It's you... your that dark elf woman" He Said staring at her_

 _"Yes, i am Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki Dark Elf Queen And Empress Of the Uzu Empire" she introduced_

 _"You freed me of his control didn't you?" He Asked Seeing her nod._

 _"Yes, I did that, I removed the genjutsu he placed on you" Said Origa with Yagura now looking relieved then looked saddened for what he was forced to do._

 _"It wasn't your fault Yagura blame the Uchiha who did this to you, I know it wasn't your intentions to purge all bloodline clans here in Kiri. Rest assured the Uchiha who was behind all of this will pay and suffer for his crimes he is the same Uchiha responsible for the Kyuubi Attack upon Konoha he controlled the Kyuubi just as he did to you." She Said Seeing him look away and sigh._

 _"So what is going to become of me?" He Asked_

 _"Join my empire" Origa Said Seeing him look at her._

 _"I would like nothing more than to join you, I am indebted to you for freeing me." He Said with a smile As she smiled back._

 _"Mei release him," She Commanded her wife who did._

 _"Lady Origa... what about my friend utakata? He's the six tails jinchuriki" Yagura Asked_

 _"Convince him to join if you wish." Origa Said Seeing him now nod_

 _( flashback end)_

The Daimyo was tossed to the floor of the throne as Origa glared down at him, he looked up at her and scowled.

"You won't get away with this! The people of the elemental nations will build up their armies and band together against you!. They will not stand idly by while you go conquering and destroying everything!" Exclaimed the Water Daimyo as Origa laughed at him as if she heard a joke.

"Surely you jest Water Daimyo, your shinobi village belongs to me, your kingdom now belongs to me while I am sitting on your throne, even your samurai's have pledged their loyalty to me" Said Origa smirking Seeing his expression look horrified as he looked at the samurai Commander and all his men receiving glares from all of them.

"My people will never look up to you! You bitch! They will see how cruel hearted you are!" He Said defiantly with Origa chuckling darkly at that.

"Oh really? I'm sure your people will love me, they want a ruler who cares about them. Someone who will hear their voices and concerns without dismissing from their sight. Like how you approved of the bloodline purge?" Origa Said Seeing him looked horrified

"How did you-" He Said only for her to cut him off.

"I did a little digging in your personal chambers while the samurai went to go capture you, I happen to find your journal that says you approved of the bloodline purge of killing off clan members saying they could be a threat to your rule care to explain that?" Questioned Origa with the water Daimyo tensing and feeling very nervous he saw all of His servants, maidens and samurai's All glare at him

"You've lost. I own this country and throne." She Said simply as he put up a brave face and said

"You can't win! There will always be someone powerful enough to oppose your rule! You will not succeed in conquering the elemental nations I've send word to my counterparts warning them! And to be prepared!" He yelled with what little defiance he had left

"How true you are. There maybe someone that can oppose my rule for a time but it will not be forever I plan to outlive and kill all of my enemies including _you!_ " answered Origa Getting up off her throne Summoning the sword of kusanagi as the Daimyo went pale in the face.

"No! No! Please mercy!" He pleaded. With Origa staring at him in disgust

"Should I spare him? All in favor of beheading him with my sword?" She Questioned with all of the water Daimyo servants, maidens, civilians, and samurai's now calling for his death As they raised their hands to put in their vote to have him killed which made the Daimyo pale further.

"Against?" She Asked with no one saying nothing only receiving silence

"Then May he rot in hell!" Origa Said swiping her kusanagi sword beheading him.

Her army cheered as they now became victorious the land of water has been officially conquered.

The symbol for the Land of water was taken down and burned as it was replaced by a Whirlpool symbol.

The next day.

Now that Origa has conquered land of water and Kiri Mei has been made the 5th mizukage as her village now serves under Origa who is her wife and lover.

Word has spread that Kiri and land of water has been conquered by Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki, the news spread like wildfire as it put worry and fear into every shinobi village and to their Daimyo's

( Konoha at the moment)

Asuma who stares at the bingo book looking at Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki he could only grin with lust, the news had got to him that Origa has conquered one land and a shinobi village it was time for to rise to power and be ready to get that bitch and fuck her.

 _"_ It makes no difference if you conquered one land soon you will kneel to me!" Asuma with Volt's voice.

(With Origa)

A day later it was time for Origa to head back to Uzu she has left Akainu here las head of security in Kirigakure to keep a watch on the village with Mei.

Mei had given her lover a goodbye kiss and told Origa to come visit her which Origa promised she got on Fordo's gunship as it took off taking her back to Uzu, Utakata and Yagura joined with her.

Now that she's conquered land of water and Kiri. Origa will build up her army and forces to overcome the entire elemental nations. In three years The conquest for rise of her empire will come. No one will oppose her and they will bow to her, she will rule the elemental nations with a iron fist like Origa Discordia wanted eons Ago, now Origa D. Namikaze Uzumaki will fulfill her decendant's wishes and dreams. When three years are up she will make plans to conquer Suna, then after that she conquers Iwa, but before three years she has to start reviving her clan and race. She already impregnated Mei. Now she has to impregnate more women of her choice and turn them into dark elves, when she gets back to Uzu she'll bang Kyuubi, then she'll bang Lucy and maybe shizune and Tsunade. Since the Senju bloodline must be continued given how Tsunade is the last of her clan and hasn't had an heir. That will change once Origa bangs Tsunade.

So many women in the elemental nations will become her wives and bare her children of dark elves..

After she conquers the elemental nations she will seek out a way to Eostia and have her revenge on Celestine and the princess knights by making them her submissive bitches and breeding cows to breed dark elves.

The dark elf queen grinned darkly at that.

Who could stop her now? Not Celestine. not Jiraiya, not Kakashi, And most definitely not the elemental nations including the kages and Daimyo's.

 _To be continued_


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Lemon!**

Chapter13: Fox in Heat.

( Uzu, Origa's chamber)

Now that she returned and became victorious in claiming Kiri, Origa is now in her bedroom with a Naked Kyuubi on all fours being pounded from behind.

"FUCK ME! ORIGA-SAMA! FUCK ME!" Moaned Kyuubi the fox woman who is Origa's 2nd advisor and maiden feeling Origa pound her pussy from behind with her huge futa cock.

Kyuubi who's human name is now kikyo is being fucked senseless by her queen, kikyo has long crimson orange hair that reached to the middle of her back, she has a curvaceous body, with triple D cups and a soft ass with her nine tails flowing. And like Mei Kikyo fell victim to Origa's futa cock and is in love with it.

Origa pounded much harder deeper into kikyo's pussy as the fox woman screamed in pleasure as Origa didn't stop.

 _"It hurts...! But it hurts so gooooood!! Origa-Sama mount your fox bitch!"_ Kikyo Said in Thought throwing her head back as her mind melted from the intense ravaging.

"Enjoying this kikyo? You look like your in heat." Origa remarked as she grunted stuffing her whole cock in her Kikyo's pussy impaling the fox woman's womb.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck your fox bitch! I want to have kits! I want to have your kits!" Moaned Kikyo who was lost in pleasure.

"Good, because I'm getting you pregnant and turn you into a dark elf!" Origa declared gripping kikyo's tits as she continued to pound harder

"Yes! yes! Yes! YES!! FUCK ME!" Kikyo moaned with her red eyes rolling to the back of her head tongue out as she felt her insides clench around Origa's futa cock.

The two continued to fuck for a full hour as Origa is close to cumming.

"I'm going to cum kikyo!" Origa Said with the fox woman now moaning

"Cum! Cum in me! I want to give birth to your dark elf kits!" She moaned louder as she felt Origa fill her womb up with her cum.

Origa pulled out as she watched kikyo fall flat on her back with her pussy stuffed with cum. An Uzumaki swirl appeared above Kikyo's womb as the kitsune woman's skin turned dark skinned now have a sexy body slight plump with her tits getting bigger. Her hair and eyes remained the same as the fox woman smiled in pleasure fully satisfied twitching. Origa could only smile seeing she claimed another wife and has no doubt impregnated Kikyo.

Now laying on her back with her head on the pillow Origa looked down Seeing The now dark elf kitsune give her a titfuck while licking the head of Origa's cock.

With a smile Origa stared back up in the ceiling now thinking that she has conquered the hearts of both Mei and Kikyo who are her wives. She fucked a Bijuu and once kikyo is pregnant she will give birth to a Biju Kitsune Dark Elf, which reminded Origa that she needs to rescue the other jinchuriki and bring them here to her kingdom so far she has Yagura and Utakata, she just needs to find the other jinchuriki and save them from the akatsuki. And she knows who she will rescue first, she will rescue Fuu the Taki Jinchuriki, then Yugito. She'll get the other jinchuriki later, Gaara will be brought in her kingdom in three years along with The 8 tails jinchuriki. So her targets to rescue is Fuu, Yugito, Roshi and Han. She'll capture them before three years she couldn't allow the akatsuki to capture them now. She grinned knowing Fuu and Yugito are female jinchuriki and she'll definitely conquer their hearts for sure.

She cummed on Kikyo's face and tits, as the fox woman licked her lips savoring the taste of cum as she leaned Down cleaning Origa's cock.

The two took a rest as kikyo passed out, while Origa got up from her bed putting on her royal Uzu kimono she decides to make a visit to her 3rd general Lucy the diclonius and make her, her next wife then later on she'll bang both Shizune and Tsunade.

 _To be continued_

 **An: this was in my mind so decided to write it out. Next chapter will be another lemon She has sex with Lucy from Elfen lied then Tsunade and Shizune. Until next time**


End file.
